Crimson Secrets
by Sofia izabella
Summary: The Cullen Boys and their parents are Vampires living in 1960's NYC. WHen their all-boys high school accepts three female students mid term, their coven grows atracting attention from the Volturi. E&B, J&A, C&E, R&E:Rated M for Sexual Content-All VAMP
1. A Rumor

**SO THIS IS MY FIRST FANFICTION STORY! HOPE YOU LIKE IT! **

**DISCLAIMER: STEPHANIE MEYER CAME UP WITH ALL THE WONDERFUL CHARACTERS I USED IN THIS STORY I DONT OWN ANY OF IT!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**Crimson Secrets**

**Chapter 1: A Rumor**

**January 26****th**** Mid 1960's **

EPOV

The morning attendance was being taken by Professor Callaway…..

_I wonder if the rumors are true_…

"Lockland, Steven?"

…_are they actually going to make the East NYC Tech High co-ed?… _

"Here!"

…_I hope Emmette was only joking when he said that female blood is far more enticing than males…_

"Martins, Jackson?"

_..what if I lost control? What if Jasper did? What would Carlisle do?…_

"Here!"

…_I really like New York, I don't want to make Esme move again…_

"Masen, Edward?"

…_God I hope he was joking…_

"Masen, Edward?"…… "MASEN!"

I snapped out of my inner panic attack with a shove from Jasper.

"Present, Professor!"

Callaway gave me a dirty look for wasting his time and continued on down the list with McCarthy, Emmette ,who's thoughts came to me after he supplied his "Here".

_If he knew you were here, why didn't he just continue down the list…prick!_

I forced myself to pay attention to the morning's trigonometry lesson, even though as a vampire, my senses were far above human, and my ability to read minds, was a definite upper hand concerning comprehension. The rest of my classes especially English had come rather naturally to me. With a father who actually lived through half of what we were learning in history, there wasn't much for me to study hard for.

Although I tried to distract myself with classes and weather, there was this lingering rumor that kept floating through my head since eight o'clock this morning, when insipid Michael Newton told his friend Eric Yorkie about the three female students that would be coming to the school starting next week.

It was hard however to hear the thoughts of my father when he was several floors above me. The school was packed with two thousand rowdy teenage boys, who made it sometimes hard to hear your own thoughts

During my lunch hour I headed up to Carlisle's office in the Biology department, to ask him if that particular piece of information was true. On my way there however, Jasper stopped me.

"I was just about to go speak with Carlisle."

"I already spoke with him."

"So…what did he say?"

_Well it's true, there are going to be three girls joining the junior class next Monday. But Carlisle says not to worry about it. They probably wont be in any of our classes. Edward you have a lot of control, I think it's me who you should be worried about. I haven't been a "vegetarian" as long as you and Emmette._

I gave him a weak, understanding look that I knew he did not buy, and headed up the stairs to Carlisle, for a few words of my own.

The door to Carlisle's office was locked shut, but by the sound of his thoughts I knew he was in there….with Esme.

I turned to go back down the stairs. I could leave this conversation for tonight. But when I started my descent, I saw Newton going up to the seventh floor and I realized that I really needed a lot of questions I needed answered.

I had been around human females before. I saw them everyday. But what if one of them happened to be walking down the hallway one day, by herself with no one around? What if she got a paper cut? Just a tiny amount of blood ran down her finger…just imagining it, made my mouth pool with venom, and my throat burn. Carlisle would be so disappointed in me, even in my thoughts right now.

I turned back and softly rapped at the door. There was a mix of shuffling that only took half a second, and a chair moved across the linoleum floor. Carlisle's thoughts filled my head as he came to the door, the vivid images I was trying so hard to block were topped off with a "_we have to stop doing that in the school." _from Esme.

When the door opened Carlisle looked at me apologetically and said "Sorry Edward, come in."

I walked into the furnished office, and took a seat across from a carved mahogany desk. There were piles of official notices, business letters and a large grade book sitting in front of him. Behind were I sat was Esme. I nodded a hello to her before I sat down to look at the man who had been the closest thing to a father that I could remember.

"Carlisle, I…I just spoke to Jasper, and…and I wanted to talk to you also."

_Come on Edward, just tell him your worried, about yourself, what you might do_.

I thought to myself.

"Edward, I know that you think that you might loose control, but I am confident, that will not happen. You are stronger than you think you are. I am pretty sure that you will not even notice them."

_It's Jasper we should look out for. I'm sure he's already shared this with you_.

Esme came up from behind me to and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry Edward." Her voice was kind and calming. "Your brothers, Carlisle and I are always here."

_Thank you, mother_.

"You should head towards your next class now, the hour is almost ending."

I turned and walked towards the door, when Carlisle called back to me.

_And, Edward, try to walk a little slower, I saw you entering your English class, you blew the books right out of Ray Morris's hands_.

I chuckled as I walked out of the office, and consciously slowed my walking pace.

The rest of the day went by slowly as usual, most of the men in my school anticipated the arrival of the three new datable students. I would just keep my mind on avoiding all contact with them, and making sure Jasper did also.

On my way out of the building I met up with Jasper and Emmette, who decided they would take the subway today. I took the subway almost everyday, but had never been in a train car once in my entire existence.

We made our way down a dark deserted alley. It turned into a back building that was used for shirt making during the war. Emmette lifted a manhole cover and Jasper and I slid in as he followed behind us. We landed about gracefully, twenty-five feet below the ground and made our way towards the loud rumbles of the R line.

It took us about five minutes to get out of the manhole cover on ninety-fifth street that was located behind a Greek dinner.

Our house was secluded from the others in the neighborhood. It was behind a small park and the entrance was a small path that opened to the ocean. The only way to see the front is to be sailing into the harbor.

We walked in and resumed or positions that we took every night for the past year and a half. Jasper went into his room that faced the dark woods of the park. He, out of the five of us was the most vulnerable to human scent, so he usually stayed to the back of the house were there was a lack of breeze. Emmette turned on the television set and began to watch "I Dream of Genie". I heard his booming laugh from the roof were I sat looking out into the New York sunset. I spent most of my free time up there. I was a quiet place, the seclusion of my house freed me from volume of the millions of thoughts I heard everyday.

The weekend went by slowly and I was a bit anxious Monday morning when I dropped into the manhole behind the dinner. The subways putrid smell whipped by my nose as I ran a bit slower today than usual. When we emerged out of the dark alley, I spotted Newton and Yorkie fixing their hair in a candy shop window. Newton's thoughts were disgusting and Yorkie was just pathetic. Emmette couldn't control to snicker at the sight of them.

As we walked into the main lobby Jasper caught my attention.

_They are all so anxious…its just a few girls._

We sat in our seats for first period trigonometry and Callaway started to call attendance again when Esme walked in the room.

She walked over to the professor and whispered in his ear. He watched her as she left the room.

_That's a married woman Callaway, and my mother._

Esme came back into the room followed by three very beautiful girls. The thoughts of every male in the room went wild. The first girl was a drop dead gorgeous blonde that had some of the boys in the front rows, squirming in their seats. I heard her thoughts regarding their reaction.

_Ugh, well Rose you knew this would happen, I hope none of them start fighting over something they cant have. I know I'm a fox, can't blame them for their reaction. I wonder if what Alice said was true._

Someone's conceited, not my type.

The girl standing next to her in the center was very excited, with straight black hair that whipped out at the bottom. She was bouncing on her toes and had an odd smirk on her face.

_These boys think their so smart, wait till we get going. I can't wait to see the look on their faces when they hear Bella in English, she'll have them drooling when she analyzes Romeo and Juliet._

I looked to her left to the girl who must be Bella. Her name couldn't suit her more. The second her eyes met mine I stopped breathing. I really didn't need to, but never had I reacted to anyone this way. Her beautiful mahogany hair came to her thin waist as it curved around her shoulders. Her angel face would have brought me to my knees if I were standing. I couldn't take my eyes off her. What creature is this? How could she make me feel this way in just one look? How can she have this strange terrifying power over me? I want her.

No, Edward, snap out of it, you can't.

I tried to calm myself but it didn't work.

I listened for her thoughts. Maybe they could give away something about her.

_Nothing……Nothing……What?_

Was she thinking at all?

That's when I noticed the caramel color of her eyes.

_No human has that color. The others girls have the same. Wait, their skin is pale like mine. And the dark circles under their eyes. No, no, that's impossible, all three?_

Suddenly a voice was calling me, a voice I just heard before. It was the girl in the center.

_Hello, Edward Masen._

"Gentlemen, I would like to introduce you to three young ladies…"

_I know you can hear me. My name is Alice Brandon._

"…who will be joining your class for the spring term."

_These are my sisters Rosalie, and Bella._

"Ms. Rosalie Hale, Ms. Alice Brandon, and Ms. Isabella Swan."

_Meet us during the sixth hour in Carlisle's office._

They took their seats in front of me , Jasper and Emmette. I stole a quick glance at my brothers who gave me looks of understanding. The rest of the hour went by with Callaway's droning. I spent most of the time trying to hear something from this Bella's mind. But again there was just utter silence coming from this strange beautiful girl. Alice looked back at Jasper for a quick moment. When she looked away, I caught a smile grow on my brother face that reached his eyes.

It was pretty hard to push the perverse thoughts coming from all the hormonal teenagers boys coming from all around me. Their extreme fantasies were causing me to become very annoyed and uncomfortable.

What was really holding my attention though was the intoxicating scent coming from the mysterious girl sitting in front of me. But she wasn't a girl. All of them, they were vampires.

But also how could this Alice know about my power? I looked into her mind to see what was there that gave her this knowledge.

As I shuffled through her thoughts about the school and about her sisters I came upon her secret. I saw it in her head, me sitting next to Bella in the park behind my house. Then it changed to the six of us in Carlisle's office, then Jasper walking down a street with Alice.

These were not fantasies these were visions.

I replayed the vision of Bella and me in the park over and over again in my head. So this is how Alice knew. She had visions of the future. Carlisle would be interested in seeing what else she could See.

These three vampire girls were nothing that we expected. But I just couldn't keep my mind off that vision.

I saw Emmette tap the back of Rosalie's chair. She took a quick look at him from behind her and gave him a sly smirk.

_I think I'm going to have a lot of fun with this one. Eh, Edward?_

Emmette gave me a similar sly smile and went back to making small taps at the back of Rosalie's chair.

_Sorry Newton, your out of luck._


	2. Exchanging of Gifts

Thanks for the reviews

**Thanks for the reviews! This chapter is going to be a bit longer than the last one so sit back and enjoy! Keep reviewing! **

**Chapter 2: Exchanging of Gifts**

BPOV

_Ugh! Alice what did you get me into here!_

I was standing in front of a room with about forty practically moonstruck boys drooling over the three of us. The way some of them were eyeing Rose was disgusting.

I picked my head up a bit higher looking for the opportunity to throw giddy Alice a nasty look. But the second I tilted my head, I made eye contact with the most breath taking creature I had ever seen. Everything stole my breath away, from his glistening bronze curls, to his heart stopping topaz eyes…. _Oh my God_.

_No human has eyes that color. Wait…so do the two sitting next to him. I can't believe it, Alice was right! I mean of course she was, she's always right. This has to be the boy she was talking about._

His eyes bore into me like he was concentrating very hard. Then they narrowed into a look of utter confusion.

Then, a look in his eyes told me he was slowly realizing who we where.

Like Alice told me, she would try to talk to him through her mind when she saw him. She pinched my arm to get my attention, and to let me know she was about to put her plan to work.

She looked directly at this gorgeous boy while the professor introduced the three of us to the class.

When he was done reciting our names to the class we took the three vacant seats right in front of the three other vampires.

Throughout the entire hour I could feel his eyes boring into the back of my head.

_God I hope he isn't reading my thoughts._

His brother sitting next to him was just as handsome but blonde and I could tell he was the same height, just over six foot.

_I knew there was another motive for Alice to bring us here._

The other brother however, who was sitting behind Rose, and now tapping her chair with his foot, was about six four, with gigantic muscles. His face however was sweet and his light brown curls gave him a teddy bear appearance. I caught my sisters taking quick glances back at both boys behind them only to produce wicked little grins on their faces. I on the other hand did not dare look around at the mystery behind me, for fear that I might never turn back.

The first hour bell rang and I immediately got up and took Alice and Rose by the arm. Later in the day we stopped outside our fifth hour class. We attracted a lot of attention since we were the only females in the school. It wasn't however the immature human boys I was concerned with. I needed to talk to the both of them with out the chance of eavesdropping. We couldn't know if we were out of vampire earshot (a good couple of floors away from them) so I whispered in the lowest voice to Alice.

"So did it work? Could he hear you?"

"I'm pretty sure he could. We are going to go talk to them and their _father_ during our next hour ."

"Their father?" Rose and I asked at the same time.

"Yes the tall blonde man we saw in the office this morning is their father and the doctor! He works here at the school as the head biology professor."

Suddenly Rose picked up her head from looking at her nails and leaned into our conversation.

"What about the woman who brought us into our first class, didn't you notice her?"

"Yes Rose, I think she is their mother."

"I knew it, she was way to pretty, and she tinted those glasses to make her eyes look blue. It must be annoying to wear those all the time when you see more than perfectly."

My mind couldn't take it anymore. How could this one person make me feel this way with just one look? I had to see this boy/vampire _now._ I had so many questions I wanted answered, talking to their father about my gift was getting pushed down on my list of priorities.

"Do you know his name, Alice?"

"Oh Bella, now I wont give all the surprise away! I see a nice long conversation in your future, and I think you are going to thoroughly enjoy it. Why don't we go shopping after school though, I see a need for a new outfit for this weekend."

"What am I doing this weekend?"

_Come on Alice I hate this, either tell us what's going to happen or don't bring it up. I hate not knowing what I'm shopping for. This better not be one of those excuses to spend all that money she saved from pulling out of stocks in the twenties_.

"Now Bella what did I just say? I will not ruin the surprises!"

"Than stop teasing us with them."

"I agree." Rose defended me.

For the past couple of weeks Alice had been teasing Rose about this mysterious lover in her future. Rose was not one to be pushed over the edge when it came to territory. I could tell that she didn't like the fact that Alice could see into her intimate future when she couldn't.

Alice just gave us a knowing smile, when the bells rang.

We walked into our history class where I daydreamed about what was to come in the next hour.

Initially Alice had brought us here for the sake of putting my power to use in this city so large. But when we arrived she persuaded us to apply for the starting coed program at East Tech. She said that it was in all of our best interests in more ways than one. Again her cryptic-ness caused me a lot of frustration.

On a hunting trip that Rosalie stayed behind for, Alice had told me about one of her visions. She went on to tell me how one of the vampires we would meet would be able to read our minds. I was pretty mad when she confessed this. I had a feeling she was subjecting us to someone we might not be able to trust.

Alice seemed to have most of the authority in our group. She was the one who called most of the shots because she already knew what the best outcome would be. My gift along with Rose's power of persuasion got us through the obstacles that we faced.

The only vampire that ever used her power on me in any way was Alice. Looking into the future though is less direct than reading someone's mind.

I was quite jittery when we left our history class and followed Alice up to the stairs to the biology department. She rapped her hand lightly on a door that bore a plaque that read:

Dr. Carlisle Cullen

Head of Biological Studies

The door slowly opened to reveal a furnished office with a mahogany desk and deep burgundy leather chairs. The walls were covered with books and various encyclopedia volumes that dated back to the Middle Ages.

I felt a sudden wave of calmness as I walked in and remembered Alice telling us that she had seen something about one of them having the power to control emotions.

Sitting to my left in the back of the office were the two brothers I had noticed after I had seen…_mine?_

He was leaning on the sill of a window with the shades drawn closed and pulled tightly against the wall.

He stared at me never blinking with his head tilted slightly downward. His intense stare shook me and gave me the impression that he was trying to see into my soul. It took me a few seconds to realize I wasn't breathing, and directed my attention to the blonde haired man now standing in my view of the angel.

"Good afternoon ladies, my name is Carlisle Cullen, please have a seat."

The three of us sat in the three vacant seats across from his desk. I immediately took the one closest to the window for obvious reasons. Also it forced Rose to sit farthest away from him, because we both knew that Alice liked the middle.

"These are my sons Emmette..

He gestured to the big one that gave Rose a sly grin.

"….Jasper…"

Then the blonde on who couldn't take his eyes off of Alice for a second.

Next was my …

"..and Edward."

_Edward…Edward…Edward_…

"My sons and my wife Esme were quite surprised to find that the three new students happened to be like us, by the look of your eyes in more ways than one."

I finally spoke, stealing Alice's thunder without regret.

"Dr. Cullen, we came to New York to look for you."

There was evident shock in his eyes, and a sound of shuffling as Jasper and Emmette sat forward in their seats. The rigid position that Edward kept against the sill of the window was now changed into a tall stance, but I could tell that his eyes were still on me.

"Our story is quite long and I feel we should start and finish in the same sitting. Is there a place we can meet tonight, if that suits you?"

He stole a quick glance behind me to where Edward was standing. He looked to Alice and then back to me. I could tell that Carlisle and his son were having a private conversation in the few seconds after I spoke.

"Of course, can you meet us on the bike path at ten under the Verrazano Bridge?"

"We'll be there"

He gave me a short smile but I could tell he wanted more information about us before we left this office.

"We will tell you now what kind of powers Alice has, just to clear a few things up."

"I'm listening."

And I could tell the others were too.

Alice took this opportunity to explain how her powers worked. Carlisle nodded and informed us that Edward could tell from her thoughts that this was what he thought it was.

"And Bella do you or Rosalie have anything?"

"Well Rose has an unusual power when it comes to persuasion, it got us the chance to enroll without a parent present.

Carlisle now turned to me.

"And you, Ms. Swan."

I paused here. I never tried to explain my powers to anyone before.

"Well…it's part of the reason why we came to find you, I think tonight I should show you what I do, rather than tell you now."

"I understand. I'm sure Alice here has shared with you what my sons are capable of."

Rose sat up and looked over at Emmette as she spoke.

"Well, Alice is a bit cryptic at times, but she let us in on the fact that Emmette has obviously a great amount of strength, and that, Jasper can control the emotions in a room, which is why we are unusually calm I suppose."

I interjected to my surprise, the words coming from my mouth scared me a bit.

"And Edward, can read our minds."

This is what worried me.

_He could read my mind. There's a lot of stuff in there I don't want anybody to see. _

"All except for yours Bella."

I whipped my head around to face the person who emitted that velvety voice. It was Edward.

"What?"

"You are completely blank to me Bella Swan. That has never been the case with anyone before."

Well, thank God.

His eyes kept boring into me trying to memorize my face.

I could tell this was something that bothered him, but I couldn't be happier to hear the last words that he spoke.

If my heart was still beating it would have been racing as we stared into each other's eyes for a few seconds more. We broke the connection when we heard a small cough come from Carlisle.

As I turned my head away I noticed how the same thing that was going on between Edward and I was happening to four other people in the room.

_So this was one of the reasons Alice was eager to sign us up for this school_.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

We talked a bit about our "vegetarian" eating habits, deciding when and where it was the safest to hunt. For the past two weeks, the girls and I had been hunting in the dead of night in Central Park, but we decided that Manhattan was to highly populated to risk falling in and out of our instincts.

After our long talk tonight, they decided they would take us hunting in the fields on Long Island.

After we left school, like Alice wanted to, we stopped at a few boutiques on Court Street. The shopping in New York was far better than the shopping in Alaska, where we were temporarily staying before deciding to come to the east coast.

We bought a few winter items, because Alice said that the mucky weather was only getting worse, and we would have to blend in with the people around us. I found a cute dark blue v-neck top at a colorful store called Rapisarda. Along with a few more items we spent way too much in one-day for my well working conscious.

Sometimes when it came to shopping, I didn't think Alice or Rose had one.

When 9:50 came around we left our recently purchased brownstone and drove quite slowly to the spot that we were to meet Carlisle in. I drove our metallic orange 1964 Chrysler Turbine to a small clearing at the side of the road that was turned into a parking lot.

We walked uphill about a couple of yards, until we saw them.

For the first time I noticed what Edward was wearing. He was in a blue buttoned down shirt with slacks and dress shoes and wearing a brown leather jacket. As the night wind swept his hair I couldn't help but to think how good he looked. Emmette was quite the opposite in faded jeans and a tight zipped up black leather jacket. Jasper was not with them.

I saw the disappointed look on Alice's face when only two of the boys walked towards us.

"Where is Jasper?" She looked form Emmette to Edward for a good explanation.

Emmette who was looking at Rose at this point with his mouth slightly agape only muttered the words "he's later."

I turned to make eye contact with Edward as he threw me the most faint worthy crooked smile, and reached his hand to the side to close his brother's mouth, still looking at me.

I finally pulled myself together and asked the most obvious question.

"Are we meeting the others someplace?"

Edward's blackening eyes stared into mine as he answered.

"Our home is a little hard to find so we are taking you there. Carlisle, Esme, and Jasper are waiting for us."

I could feel the happy energy bouncing off of Alice as she stood on the balls of her feet and demanded we leave at once.

Although I had no problem getting down onto the rocks, Edward held my hand and the small of my back as we hopped over the rail and descended to the rocks that bordered the sea line.

We ran west for about 30 seconds when we came to an opening in the rocks that tunneled to the land surface.

As we emerged we walked along a sandy path to the front of a grand house that was framed by tall trees in the background. We walked up the stone steps to a large white door. I turned to look behind me and noticed how the only way to get to this dwelling was the way we came. The rocks that bordered the ocean crawled up and turned into a small area of grass where the stone steps started.

The door opened and I felt a slight push from the small of my back coming from Edward's hand.

This boy, I could tell from that moment on was going to be the end of me.

Every time our stony skin brushed it was like electricity traveling through my body. When our eyes met it was so hard to pull them away, like the force of gravity only existed between our two bodies. Oh, how I was longing to touch him every time he stood in my close proximity.

And if his touch wasn't enough, then the scent that was coming of his skin was making my head swim from pure delight. I had to do all I could to not lean into his shoulder and inhale the sinful smell.

But how could a complete stranger, beautiful but a stranger, cause such feelings in me? How was it that the moment I saw him I would have killed a thousand innocent people just to make him mine?

_No Bella, don't think stupid things like that._

We stepped into the light up foyer of the house, where Esme greeted us with open arms. The house's interior was warm and Victorian. The floors were stained pine and many carpets were placed on the floor of each room. A grand staircase spiraled slowly to the left of the house, and paralleled ancient stain glass windows. Straight ahead was an open hallway that led to a large open room on the right. We moved in quickly and stopped turned into a wide room that centered around a fireplace. Carlisle was standing and so was Jasper.

Carlisle greeted us all in as we took seats around a low oak coffee table. I could tell that our story and explanation to how we came about their family was due at this moment.

I was about to start when I noticed that Edward was not sitting down, but walking up the stairs.

Unfortunately I could not stop myself from calling out to him.

"Where are you going?"

It was obvious that I took him off guard, and the rest of the group.

Rose and Emmette had been talking in hushed whispers from the time they saw each other on the path. Jasper and Alice were also deep in conversation before my question disrupted the comfortable buzz in the house.

_Maybe I was wrong. He doesn't look at me, he's just frustrated that he can't read my mind. Bella you are so naïve. How could you let yourself get those feelings before? He can't even bare to be in the same room with you. But then what was that smile for just a few minutes ago? Didn't he feel the same way when he touched you._

"To get an extra chair from my room." He smiled at me and continued up the stairs.

_You look really stupid right now, Bella._

"So. Bella tell us from the beginning why you three came to the city."

Carlisle, broke the awkward silence with his request.

I heard Edward come down the stairs with a chair in his hand as he placed right next to mine.

"My sisters and I were in Alaska when we met another vampire named Tanya. She was a "vegetarian" like us so we got to know each other a little better. It wasn't long before I told her about my rare ability, and she told us about you."

There was a smile on Carlisle's face, but the curiosity about my gift was still evident in his eyes.

"So one night when we went for a hunt I showed her exactly what I was capable of."

I paused.

"Carlisle, I want to help people with my gift. I don't want many to know about it because I'm afraid of what vampires like the Volturi would do with it."

I looked to Edward, and he gazed back into my eyes.

"I don't know how but for some reason I can……"

**Mwhahahaha! Like I was going to tell you one of the best little crimson secrets in the entire story at the end of chapter two! GO REVIEW! The more responses, the faster Chapter three goes up! ****The sooner you know why Bella is such a gift and soon to be such a curse!!**


	3. Touch and Eyes

Thanks for the reviews

Thanks for the reviews! Okay, so I was a little evil last chapter leaving you on such a high note (hint hint for future chapters). But I'll make up for it here with a lot of juicy details and a bit of alone time between Edward and Bella to look forward to! Hope you like Bella's power. Enjoy and Review!

Chapter 3: Touch and Eyes

EPOV

The run from the bridge to my home was short. I held the small of Bella's back and her gloved hand as I unnecessarily helped her over the rail onto the rocks of the ocean. I was a bit cautious while doing this because of a warning that Alice had given before while Bella and I where we were in close proximity. When we were in Carlisle's office her thoughts were directed at me twice.

_Whatever you do Edward, do not touch Bella's skin with any intentional force, don't try to shake her hand or place your skin on hers at all. You'll know soon enough why. Just wait until tonight._

The second time was a reminder. Whatever this rule was about, she was doing a good job of hiding it, and so was Rosalie.

_Remember don't touch her yet. _

When we were emerging from the tunnel to our house, the smallest sliver of skin that peeked out from the space between her glove and her sleeve brushed up against my hand.

If the rush of intense electricity was what Alice had not wanted me to feel, then I would not heed her advice.

When Bella was inside she pulled her coat and her gloves off, slightly brushing the skin of her forearm onto mine. The same rush I felt before was magnified to a thousand and I couldn't stop myself from "accidentally" touching her again as I took her things from her hands.

We walked inside the parlor where Jasper and Carlisle now stood waiting for us to emerge from the lit entranceway where Esme greeted us. As Carlisle welcomed us all in, I noticed how we were one chair short, and I knew how Esme felt about moving the unused dinning room set so I decided to retrieve a chair from my desk. Before I turned to go up stairs to get it I noticed how quickly Rosalie and Emmette had fallen into deep conversation, never taking their eyes off each other as though they had been this way for decades.

To the right of them Jasper and Alice were in a similar sort of conversation with huge grins on their faces.

I heard him explain how he turned back at the last second to clarify something with Carlisle and heard our meeting so decided to stay at the house, and that was why she must not have seen him leaving until it was to late.

_Don't lie to me Jasper Whitlock your brother said you where waiting at home with your father. I won't bring it up right now but you have some explaining to do later on. _

_How very quick of you Alice. _ I thought to myself.

Then there was Bella with her back towards me staring at the scene all alone.

I rushed quickly up the first six steps when an angel's cry stopped me in my tracks.

"Where are you going?"

The look of longing in her eyes melted me as a stood with my feet on separate steps.

_She wants me to stay with her. Forget the stupid chair, just stand, go back and never leave her side again…………But wait, maybe that look in her eyes wasn't longing, maybe she was confused as why I would leave the gathering, thinking I was being rude. She probably doesn't feel the same way about me._

How could I let myself get these emotions over this stranger, beautiful as she may be, she was still a stranger due to the fact I had no access to her mind. How could this one creature be my exception and my greatest desire? It was as if hell had sent me an angel that would fly before me and taunt me with her beauty and mystery.

I stared at her as I responded.

"To get an extra chair from my room."

I flew up the stairs trying not to show the group of vampires in my house how defeated I felt at that moment, although Jasper probably felt it all to well. I would just explain to him later and trust that he and Emmette wouldn't have a good laugh about it later.

I grabbed a wooden chair from my room and was down the stairs and next to Bella in a second. Despite my previous impression that she couldn't possibly care for me, I just could not keep my distance.

She gave me a quick glance and then fixed her eyes on Carlisle. Alice had changed positions and was now sitting next to Bella, slightly turned into her sister's straight direction across the room to my father. Alice looked ready to throw her arms around Bella just in case she suddenly broke down.

But from the intent stare she gave Carlisle I could tell she hadn't even noticed her sister's presence.

She began her tale with the full attention of everyone in the room. Even her sisters leaned in as if this was an important story they had never heard before.

"My sisters and I were in Alaska when we met another vampire named Tanya. She was a "vegetarian" like us so we got to know each other a little better. It wasn't long before I told her about my rare ability, and she told us about you."

She paused here for a moment and then continued.

."So one night when we went for a hunt I showed her exactly what I was capable of."

Again she paused.

"Carlisle, I don't want to hurt anyone with my gift. I don't want many to know about it because I'm afraid of what vampires like the Volturi would do with it."

She looked to me and I locked my eyes on her begging God she would never turn those entrancing eyes away from me.

She didn't as she began her next sentence.

"I don't know how but for some reason I can……"

She looked down into her folded hands.

"….I can restore life into someone who died by touching them."

Dead silence.

Utter shock was on all the faces in the room. This was the most unbelievable talent I think any of us ever heard of.

I looked to Carlisle whose eyes were wide with shock and the thoughts in his head seemed to be jumbled and confused. His mind was also flooding with questions about the extent of her power.

"There's more."

As she said this she began to tremble.

"There are times when I can produce extreme negative emotions that I can't control and….and with that extreme emotion anything or anyone I touch….."

She took a deep intake of breath as Alice braced herself, for Bella's now shaking body.

"….dies."

She buried her head in her hands and broke into a tearless sob.

Alice wrapped her hand around her sister and Rosalie came up from behind to rub her back.

I wanted to pull her into my arms as Alice did and kiss her beautiful brown hair, and hold her until she was content. But I still did not know if me holding her would bring her any happiness at all. I would do my best to change that if it were not the case.

Alice looked up and directed her thoughts at me, with a sad concern in her eyes.

_This is why I warned you. I didn't know how you would effect her emotions, so I didn't want there to be an accident. _

I thought to myself for a moment.

_Why did Alice think that I effected Bella's emotions in any way? What could she see that made her think I could have such an effect over this beautiful creature. _

Bella picked her head up and looked straight at Carlisle. There was a pleading in her eyes, and a pain that tortured me as much as it did her.

"Alice sees the Volturi coming for me in one of her visions. Aro, she says is very interested in my power and I'm afraid he might take me from my sisters."

_I'll never let him take you away, Bella. Whether it's from your family or mine……or me._

"That is why Tanya told us about you. She said that you are an old friend of Aro's and that you might be able to persuade him to leave me alone. Please if you feel that by us being here it has jeopardized the safety of your family than we'll be gone by tomorrow morning. We just need some hope that if the Volturi do come there is a chance I wont be taken to Volterra forever."

_I will never let that happen sweet Isabella. _

"How long is it before you see them coming?" The question was from Emmette who disliked the Volturi more than anyone I'd ever known. It was directed towards Alice.

"I think that it'll be a few months before they show up, but the exact location is blurry. We did a lot of moving around for the past couple of months to maybe turn the future in a different direction. But it's still the same way it was a year ago. They come and take her to Volterra, and I won't let that happen."

_I don't think you'll let it happen either Edward._

She couldn't have been more spot on. But what she was seeing was a complete mystery to me. She was getting good at blocking things from me. Rosalie was right when she said that Alice could be cryptic at times.

Jasper was working hard to control the emotions in the room, and Esme had come over to put a loving arm around Bella's shoulder. She whispered words of comfort in her ear, and I could see her motherly instincts making Bella relax almost as much as Jasper was.

Carlisle came over and knelt at Bella's feet. He took her hands in his at looked her in the eyes.

"Bella we will not let anything happen to you, as for your …power I know that there is a way that you can do good, but you have to show me its full extent so I can teach you to control it. You said before that you showed Tanya while hunting. Will you show us tonight?"

"Yes but I want Rose and Alice to be separate from us. I've already killed Alice twice and Rose ten times, and I just cant bare for that to happen again."

I saw Emmette fly to Rosalie's side and pull her slightly back from Bella as if ten would soon become eleven. Jasper moved a little closer to Alice but did not act quite drastically.

Carlisle's look of confusion appeared as quickly as it vanished when he asked his next question.

"Do you mean that once you've killed someone you can bring them back to life?"

"Well, it takes me a moment to recollect myself, especially when it's someone I care about, but then when I think of them alive and happy, I place my hand on them and their energy seems to just fly back through them."

"Incredible…"

"Unfortunately that is what Aro might think."

I immediately regretted saying this, thinking that my words would worry Bella again. And the look on her face made me want to cut my tongue out.

_You idiot, why would you say that?_ I thought to myself.

Though her face was distraught, her physical reaction was completely unexpected. She took her right hand out of Carlisle's and took mine, brushing her thumb across the back of my palm.

_What? Why this? Oh who cares! Please never let go. _

I wrapped her beautiful hand in both of mine as I could physically feel the energy she was giving off travel through my body.

She looked directly into my eyes.

I couldn't help but notice the little grin that was growing on Alice's face as she pinched the back of Rosalie's arm.

"I'm scared."

"There's nothing to be afraid of sweet Bella, like Carlisle said we wont let anyone take you away."

Carlisle stood now taking in the situation. He looked at Alice shortly raising an eyebrow as he thought.

_Edward, I think that there is more that Alice sees concerning you Jasper and Emmette that she is not being totally open about. _

At the moment I didn't know what he was regarding until I saw the way Emmette's arm was placed securely around Rosalie's waist, and the way Jasper hovered over Alice where she stood inches from the back of where Bella and I where sitting next to each other.

_Oh, Alice you have a lot of explaining to do. _

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

It was approaching midnight when Rosalie, Emmette, and Alice left to go hunting on the north of the island. Soon after, the rest of us stayed in the south only a few miles out of Brooklyn.

Bella ran between Esme and I, with Japer in the back and Carlisle in the front.

We came to a thick forest that we regularly hunted in, just a couple of miles away from a small town. Bella followed us as we walked off a narrow trail and went deeper inside. The smell of dear lingered in the air and within seconds we all had pinned one down to the ground and drank steadily.

Even in her monstrous state she was beautiful, like a midnight wildflower. After an hour or so of quenching our thirst we all congregated in a wide space between three large oak trees.

"Bella are you ready?"

Carlisle stepped forward and gave her an inquiring look.

"Yes, I think so."

With a flash she was gone.

A minute later she emerged from the trees and reentered our small circle, as she held a struggling doe in her hands. She placed it in the center of the clearing and looked up around at the four of us for a moment and then transferred her attention to the being in her grasp..

Her arm pinned the doe to the ground, and she stared into its eyes and her arm tensed.

Then, as if the force of gravity had suddenly disappeared, we all, except for Bella and the doe slowly were lifted off the ground. The leaves and the rocks were floating above the ground along with us as a tension started to build in the air, that Jasper couldn't seem to control.

I looked to Carlisle who just stared back and forth between his feet and Bella. Her arm looked even tenser, but the creature just lay there twitching as it was before. Then her head swung up to look at me, and the soft sweet angel that gazed at me in my living room was replaced by a look of hatred and pure evil.

_No, no, no,… where has my angel gone? _

She slowly lowered her head down to the deer, and released the binding energy between the mater around her.

The four of us fell to the ground and, surprisingly landed on our backs.

We gracefully got up and stared at Bella as she crouched over the body of the lifeless animal.

Without realizing my doing so, I slowly descended next to her and looked at her face. Her eyes were lost from the evilness that inhabited her just minuets before, but what was there was far worse.

It was the sadness that I'd seen when she was telling us about her power. I could feel Jasper's calming waves penetrating us, but the sorrow in her eyes hadn't left completely as she stared at what she'd done.

When the moment of shock had passed I noticed how the energy in the forest seemed to buzz. I looked around to the others and saw that they could feel this change also.

She kept her head down and I slowly brought my arm up to rub her back. I could have imagined it but I saw an approving smile grow on her face as I brushed some small leaves from her collar and rested my hand on her shoulder.

She looked up at me, and then took my hand from her shoulder and rested it on my knee. The smile that I had not imagined now was still on her face as she held onto the neck of the dead deer. She closed her eyes and let out a small breath.

I felt a soft rumble in the ground. She breathed heavily, and then shot her eyelids open.

At this quick motion the doe was suddenly active beneath her grasp. She quickly let it go as it ran full speed into the woods and out of sight.

The other three members of my family just stared in amazement while they watched these events unfold before their eyes.

The buzz of energy that was eminent before was now gone and the forest felt as dead and silent as it had when we arrived over an hour ago. It was just the early hours of the morning and the night could not have been blacker.

Bella and I stood up together and she looked around at the other three. There mouths were slightly agape the way Emmette's was when we where under the bridge.

"Thank you, Bella."

Carlisle gave a nod in her direction and she turned to look at me, the remnants of her smile where still on her face.

"Dr. Cullen-"

"Please call me Carlisle."

"Carlisle, this is why I need your help and also why you need mine. Along with the situation with the Volturi, I was also wondering if there was a way that I could come to the hospital in Manhattan and help with the terminal patients."

"Bella, I'm sure that would be amazing, but there are few things that we need to work out before we start making miracles happen."

His eyes were a bit wider than usual and his mouth was shut at this point. Esme came to his side and took his hand, smiling back at Bella. Calm waves from Jasper took over us as we headed out of the forest and made our way towards the house.

When we arrived, the others had already been there for a while. Before we entered Emmette wasn't ready for us to return as he directed his thoughts at me.

_Wait man, give me like two more minutes, Rose, I think she's gonna kiss me, I just need like two more minutes. Please man. _

_Sorry brother, if I don't get any, then neither do you. _

_Oh will they just hurry up and get inside so I can see Jasper. _

_That goes the same for you too, Alice. _

We all resumed our places in the living room and this time I never left Bella's side. We discussed what just had happened in the woods and decided that tomorrow night Bella Carlisle, Jasper, and I would go out into the forest with Bella again to see how we could harness her extreme energy.

As the girls got up to leave Rose and Emmette moved to the back of the house where the unused kitchen was, so they could "go get something she forgot in there".

Alice and Jasper said goodnight with smiles on their faces and very perverse thoughts from Jasper.

_God Jasper, I can expect that from Emmette but from you too? _

As the three of them walked out of the house with goodbyes from my parents, I pulled Bella back for a minute to ask her something.

"Bella, can you meet me on the west side of the main lobby tomorrow after school? I want to take you somewhere."

"Of course Edward."

She gave me a sweet smile and retreated to her sisters who were waiting by the rocks.

**AAWWWWWW! Look at Edward. He can't control himself? What could he possibly be planning? Only I will know. Tell me what you think of Bella's power! And Review! **


	4. A Fantasy and A Memory

**So I'm happy you all like Bella's power**

**So I'm happy you all like Bella's power. This chapter is quite a bit longer, and will reveal a lot about where the plot is going. Thanks for all the great reviews. This chapter will be both from Bella and Edwards POV. Enjoy and Review!**

**The all mighty Stephanie Meyer came up with all these wonderful characters I love to play with and sometimes torture!**

Chapter 4: Fantasies and Memories

BPOV

When we arrived at our house in the early hours of the morning, I felt such a relief. Not only would Carlisle help me control my power, but also, the Cullen family was not outraged that I brought such a burden upon them. And as the hours passed I could think of nothing but looking into Edward's eyes.

When he brushed my back in the forest I felt a rush of electric energy run through my entire body, I couldn't help but smile, and turn to look into his beautiful face. Utter perfection would mean nothing next to his high cheekbones and glossy curls, and those perfectly shaped lips I could not help but to stare at with desire.

The second bit of relief came when I had shown them what I could do. I expected them to tell me to leave them alone, and leave the city. Edward's reaction though lingered in my mind. I never wanted to take his hand off of my shoulder, but I knew if I didn't quickly I would wrap myself up into him and never let go.

When he pulled me back before we left, and asked me to meet him, I almost shook with joy. Alone with Edward was what I wanted more than anything, there was something about him that made me want to cry a bit.

He was familiar to me, his smell, his touch and, his eyes. Although I wish I'd known him from somewhere, vampire memory does not fail me, and I know that we'd never met before. But still I thought he knew me too. The instant I saw him I knew him, not from what Alice had told me, but by the pull of gravity between us, like we lived in our own universe and he was my sun, my moon, and I, was the stars. His energy made a case around me that was ever buzzing with life, happiness and…..love?

I wished a thousand times that morning that he'd feel the same way.

When the time arrived to drive to school I could not be more ready. I jumped into the car and beeped for Alice and Rose to get out of the house faster.

Much to Alice's approval I drove well above the speed limit as Rose complained that I would ruin the tires with my abrupt turns. I swung the car into park as I skipped into the building that was a mass of crazed hormonal boys.

There was quite amount of time to spare before first period class so I decided to visit the library on the fifth floor. On my way though, a tall blonde haired boy, who was wearing far too much cologne, and reeked of cigarettes and toothpaste stopped me.

"Excuse me." He said with a twisted grin. "You are Ms. Isabella Swan am I correct?"

"Yes."

"My name is Mike Newton, I know your new here so I'd thought I 'd give you and your friends a small tour of the school."

"Oh, well…"

_He probably thinks I'll be impressed with his manners and overworked charm. I just hope he doesn't try to compliment my hair and every article of clothing I'm wearing._

I was about to respond when a velvety voice cut me off.

"Bella!"

I turned around to see the statue of a Greek god staring in my direction. I smiled at him as he walked forward in human pace. His face was cheery and his pink lips grew into a delicious smile, when he was just a few feet away from me

"Bella, I was ju-"

"Excuse me Masen, Ms. Swan and I were just having a conversation before you interrupted us. I was going to give her a tour of the school before classes started."

He cut Edward off rudely with a triumphant smile on his face at the end of his sentence. I could tell by the glare Edward was giving him these two had not been the best of friends. I decided to intervene as the dirty looks continued, and also save myself from spending the next forty-five minutes with Mike.

"Actually Mike, Edward and I were meeting here so _he_ could show me around the school. Sorry."

Though I wasn't in the least.

The stupid grin was wiped off of his face and he slumped off mumbling in defeat. Edward smile at me and I just stared into his eyes for a moment trying to think where I'd seen them before.

"Thanks for saving me Edward"

"I must say, you did a magnificent job of saving yourself."

His breathtaking smile never faded once.

"So, I must inquire, what are you planning to show me today Edward?"

"Ah, sweet Bella, it's a surprise."

I loved it when he called me that.

"And I will not ruin any surprises for you, I believe there are many to come."

"Someone is being like Alice." I said teasingly.

"I only wish my power worked on you as hers does, you should know how frustrating it is that you are completely closed to me. You are a mystery to me, a puzzle, and I will not stop trying to solve you."

_I hope you don't._

His words were like poetry melting me as I stood there gazing back at him. It took everything I had to not lean into him in the middle of the hallway and feel his body pressed into mine. I was never the first person to feel such sexual urges (that was Rose's area) but there was something about him that lit the fire inside of me and made me want him so badly I could barely breathe.

He took my books from me as we headed south along the corridor and spoke a few interesting lines about the school only when people passed. When we found ourselves out of earshot from anyone else he spoke to me in a low whisper about how his family first came to Brooklyn after moving around, often back and forth between Alaska, England and a small town in Washington that I had been to before.

"You lived in Forks?"

"Yes for about two years, do you know it?"

"Before we went to Alaska we stopped in the rainy town for a week, just to hunt and break the pace of the moving…we didn't stay for long though because of the werewolves, the place reeked of them!"

"Yes it was because of my family that the werewolves came about. Carlisle signed a treaty with the chief of their pack and we created a boundary that kept us of their land and kept them away from our home."

I stopped walking when he had mentioned this boundary.

"Oh my! That's what he was talking about!"

"What?"

I paused here wondering if I should tell him about Jacob Black.

"When we were in Forks, I ran into this young boy named Jacob who was a member of the pack, he took one look at me and told me to stay on my side of the boundary or he would rip me apart and my whole bloodsucking family."

"Yes Jacob Black was never quite the gentleman, you must not have had any idea what he was talking about."

"No, I didn't, I went hunting one night on my own and I must have crossed the boundary because six of them came from all around me. I just ran as fast as I could towards the town where I thought they wouldn't follow me. I was barely out of the forest when one of them caught up and before I knew it, I lost control and grabbed him around the neck and he died."

I looked down, ashamed. I thought that even though Jacob Black was a werewolf it was still horrible that I couldn't control my power and he died because of it.

I felt Edward's hands take mine and I looked up. There wasn't any one in the hallway, and it felt good just to be alone with him. He pulled me close to his chest and wrapped his arms around me, comforting me in his hug. The soft fabric of his shirt created a blanket over his hard-defined body. I breathed in his scent from the exposed skin above his collar.

I noticed how I fit perfectly in his arms and we lingered there for quite a while.

The bell for first hour rang and brought us back to reality. He pulled back and we walked to our first class together.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

EPOV

What a glorious morning it was. Just holding Bella in my arms was more satisfying that drinking the most enticing blood. I could have inhaled that intoxicating scent coming from her hair for days on end. I internally cursed the bells as they rang obligating me to pull away from her.

As the day progressed I longed for her to be near me. I occasionally bent my head down to inhale were her scent lingered as she held my embrace. I only had two fears at this point. The first was of the Volturi, and what they might do to her if they discovered the potential of her power. The second was that maybe, Bella did not have these feelings for me. She would crush me beyond belief, but I would still stand by and protect her from anything and anyone.

I waited for her in the deserted lobby after classes had ended. I paced there silently, knowing that she was meeting with Esme floors above for just a few minutes. I let my mind wander.

She came down the hallway coming straight at me. I couldn't help but to stare at her legs in sheer stockings making their way down the hall in that a-line skirt. She was now inches away from me staring right at my face. She looked up at me from under her long eyelashes and whispered my name.

I could feel all the parts of me that were still a man react to her low seductive whisper.

I pushed her against the wall and ran my lips along her cheekbones and her jaw. She let out a soft moan and pulled my arms around her. I held her against the wall caressing her and teasing her with my mouth. She reacted in the same way as she ran her arms up my side pulling me closer to her body. As she took a deep intake of breath I pressed my lips to hers.

How I wish I could actually feel them.

My fantasy ended when she actually came down the hall in the same manner that I imagined.

She came closer with her books in her left hand and, a bag hanging from her right arm. I took them from her quickly and we proceeded to the steel doors that led out onto the street.

I drove her car to my house. It was a long drive since the roads in the city were always crowded. Rose and Alice had gone home with Emmette and Jasper to do some "studying", and would be at Bella's place for the night to "discuss more serious issues".

We pulled up to a deserted gravel road that was over grown with green leafy plants. I hopped out quickly and opened the door for her before her seat belt was off. I knew she was impressed by my speed, because even for a vampire I was remarkably fast.

We jumped over a tall high fence that bordered the road and made our way down the sand path to the front of my house. Esme and Carlisle were in the city doing some work at the hospital, or rather Carlisle was doing the work and Esme was waiting for him to go on break.

Bella approached the door and stepped to the side, as she waited for me to open it. Once inside I pulled her to the back of the house and led her out of the back door. The back yard was completely hidden by a thick wood that was the back of one of the oldest parks in Brooklyn.

I stopped to look at her face as she took in the thick beautiful greenery.

She must have been utterly surprised that such a quiet tranquil place existed in such a raucous city. Her eyes were spread open and her mouth slightly agape.

She stepped out onto the grass and looked up at the tall trees that towered overhead. I followed her as she explored all the beautiful wonders of the wood and watched, as she smelled an overgrown patch of lavender.

"Edward this place is beautiful, how did you find a home here?"

"It was really Esme who found it. She actually bought the closest property so that there would be more space for the wood to expand."

"It's lovely."

She smiled.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

BPOV

I never thought that such a place in NYC existed. I was so happy that he chose to share this with me. In this small wood I felt as if time had turned and all my worries had gone away.

I sat on the grass and he came down next to me. I wanted to touch him so badly but I was afraid of his rejection. I knew that if this one man rejected me I would be crushed for my existence.

We sat and spoke of our old homes, our favorite places, all of our regrets. I felt like I'd known him for ages rather than just two short days. It was the topic of his power to read minds that I was very interested to hear about, and I sat up from the laid down position we had taken about an hour ago.

"Tell me honestly Edward, how do you think we get these powers after we have been changed?"

"Bella, Carlisle has told me he thinks that something that we could do, or something that we had experienced while we were humans stays with us when we change and that it becomes something amazing, like a power. While I was human I must have been able subconsciously to know what people were thinking, and Alice must have been able to see what was coming in certain situations. Couldn't she see the werewolves in Forks?"

"No, that's what was strange, anything involving them was completely blank to her."

"That's strange."

"Like me. What could I have possibly done in my past to give me such a horrible power?"

"It must have had something to do with your control over people's lives."

"So does that mean I was a murderer?"

At this he sat up and took my hands.

"Sweet Bella, Absolutely not!"

_Say that again. _

"Say that again."

_Oh my God! Did I just say that out loud?_

"Absolutely not."

"Not that."

_Shut up! He doesn't feel that way, he's just being nice, he feels bad for you. _

"Sweet Bella."

He kissed my hands.

_Melt me. _

I couldn't stop myself from smiling. Our hands were still locked and he leaned into me catching my lips in his. I returned the kiss passionately and eagerly as I fell back with him on top of me.

He held onto my waist as I opened my mouth allowing his tongue to slip in. As he tasted me I tangled my fingers in his hair and held him close. We got lost in minutes of passion and lust. His kissing took me over the edge and feeling his hands on me, moving up and down my body made me want him even more. He slowly moved his mouth to my cheek placing soft kisses everywhere along my jaw line and down my neck. The energy around us was so high I thought I would burst. And then it happened, something I did not expect and would never forget.

I hadn't had a memory from my human life in over thirty years but as this man kissed me I suddenly was sucked into an image from the days before I had been changed.

I was sitting on a cold floor of a stone chamber. It was dark but I still knew where I was and what was going on. The ancient vampire stepped towards me and his white papery skin shimmered in the small strip of sunlight coming from the window above. He held out his hand and I took it knowing what he was doing to me, failing to read my mind.

"_Hmmm, still the same, I will be very interested to see how you turn out Bella. Why though do you continue to protect him? "_

"_I love him and I will always, there is nothing you can do to change that."_

"_I've told you young human that I do not believe this 'love' you claim you have will last."_

"_You're wrong, old vampire."_

He walked out of the room and the last thing I saw of him were his blood red eyes getting lost in his mass of jet-black hair.

I rolled over onto my side and felt a warm body next to me. I felt his arms pull around me as he held me close.

"_Don't worry my sweet Bella, I wont let them hurt you, don't worry about me. I love you."_

I looked up at who ever was next to me. His green eyes were like a light in the dark, holding me captivating my every breath. I then realized that I was looking into the green eyes of my Edward. Both of us, locked in Volterra together, destined to be changed and join the vile guard of the Volturi.

My memory only lasted about a few seconds; I pushed Edward off of me in a state of confusion. I needed to look into those eyes again and see him. They were now a light shade of caramel and not the green that I remembered, but they were still the same. It didn't make sense that the both of us where not in Italy at this moment.

"Bella did I do something wrong?"

The look on his face was frantic. His hair was tussled because of my hands and his eyes were wide. The fear that I was now rejecting him as he looked over me was evident on his face, and I just could not take such pain in his eyes.

I shook my head, pulled him down to me and held him in my arms. He held onto me tightly as he buried his face in my neck. His deep breathing sent waves of his sweet breath to my nostrils and sent me into a frenzy. I pulled his face down to mine and looked into his topaz eyes that were once bright green. My sweet Edward who sat by me all those nights in Volterra, was now back in my arms.

_How could I ever forget you my love. _

As I held him close to my chest he breathed me in, consuming me with every intake of breath. Lying there on the ground with his body over me, I could only hope that one day he would remember what I just had. An array of emotions came over me as I saw visions of what had happened down in the ancient dungeons of the vampire city.

"Bella?"

"Yes?"

"Is everything alright?"

"Yes, Edward."

He kissed my cheek and turned over onto his side. We gazed at each other until it was night, when we went into the forest with Jasper and Carlisle again.

EPOV

I had spent the most wonderful week with my Bella. I replayed that day in the woods in my mind over and over again. I would make sure that there would be more times like that one. But there was that one moment when she pushed me away. I wondered why she had gone wrong, that made her push me away so abruptly.

That night we went into the forest that we had visited before. This time we were all prepared for what was to happen. When our feet left the ground Carlisle told Bella to harness her energy and let it slip away slowly. We practiced this till morning when we raced back to our house. I gave Bella a small but meaningful kiss before leaving her at her doorstep and promised to meet her after school in the same spot.

It was now a week later and the lust I had for her only grew. We sat in my room while she went through a shelf full of old records and jumped up and down when she found her favorite one. We listened to the works of Paul, George, John, and Ringo for an hour. She lay on the soft carpet with me and stroked my hair, while I placed soft kisses all over her face. It was twilight when she turned and asked me something.

"Edward, what do you remember about your human life?"

I flipped her over so she was on top of me, I sat up placing her on my lap, while stroking her beautiful brown hair. I also remembered her hair. How could that be?

"Um…well not much. Carlisle found me already changed in the forest in Italy. It looked as if I was already dead, lying there on the floor. It was strange because vampires don't sleep. It was probably the end of the third day of my change, so I was in the last stage, going unconscious.

"The only thing I remember from being a human was, looking into these chocolate brown eyes. It's kind of a dark memory, wherever I was the lighting was dim. I remember lots of brown, and for some reason I remember hearing someone screaming. I only get these feelings from my past life, of agony and torture. But there is something else too. A midst all this pain and suffering I also felt comfort and love. Someone was there but I can't seem to remember much of them."

"Oh."

"Why do you ask?"

"Well I was just wondering."

"Do _you_ remember much?"

"Not, really just a garden, a song, and a person or two. It's very foggy. Alice and Rose found me in England. They brought me back to America with them, and we found out I had been from Phoenix, Arizona. My mother worked as a cowgirl on a western caravan and my father was a sheriff in Seattle. They had split, my mom took me with her to the desert, and I took the railroad up to the city during the summer when it was too hot to bear, and to visit my dad.

Rode had taken my mother's diary to get all the information. The last entry was made when I had disappeared."

"Did you ever see them again?"

"I saw my mother from afar, she was older and had been living in a small house with her new husband…She looked happy and I couldn't remember her much so I didn't bother saying 'Hi' or anything.

"What about you, any family? By the way how old are you?"

I chucked at the way she asked this. I think she was expecting to hear that I was three hundred years old, or something to that effect.

"I was born in 1901 but Carlisle found me in 1918. So I'm 17 years old.

I gave her one of her favorite smiles. The crooked one, she told me always melted her. When I told her this she gave me a smart smirk, but then smiled herself.

"How about you?"

"You're not going to believe me but I was also born in _September_ of 1901 and Alice found me in 1918, so you could say that I am also seventeen years old.

"But tell me, what do you remember about Chicago?"

_I never said anything about Chicago. How did she know?_

"I never said anything about Chicago."

"Oh… I don't know… lucky guess?"

"How did you know I was from Chicago?

"I don't know."

Her face was blank as if she hadn't expected to say this. I believed that she did not know that was where I was from. But how did she even guess that it was Chicago?

"Well anyway, my parents both died of disease after they came back from Europe. I found that I had gone missing while we were on vacation in Italy, and when they returned to the states they died in two months."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be, I don't remember them at all."

There was a pause while she looked down. She seemed to be deep in thought and it was one of those times that I wished that I could read her mind.

"Tell me what you are thinking, my sweet Bella."

I threw her that crooked smile again, and the combination of her favorite nickname and my looks over threw her.

She pulled herself close to me, with our centers touching and I could feel the rush of electricity rush through me again, as it had been doing so quite often. Our faces were barely touching and her eyes were directly in mine.

"I want you to look at my eyes."

"Okay."

_That's easily done._

"When I was human they were brown like my hair."

I imagined the dark chocolate brown of her hair taking place were the caramel of her pupils were now.

I gasped.

**Bet you didn't see that coming. Of course Bella and Edward are meant for each other. To my best friend: Sorry for saying you can't be my beta I love you and all but you are so much smarter than I am you would totally crush me creatively and I wont let that happen. To everyone else: Review!**


	5. Hello Young Lovers

If you enjoyed the Bella and Edward smut in the last chapter, I think it's about time we catch up on the other four young love

Note to my Readers: I'm going to camp for the entire month of July, so I might only be able to write chapter six before I leave. I'll be gone till August second, the release date of BREAKING DAWN OMG! But if there is a way I can post more chapters while I'm at chorus camp (I know it's dorky, but I love to sing) I definitely will. I'll make chapter six extra sweet for you all though!

Enjoy Chapter 5: Hello Young Lovers

A/N: If you enjoyed the Bella and Edward smut in the last chapter, I think it's about time we catch up on the other four young lovers. This chapter is from the POV of Emmett (sorry about the extra "e" there's something funky about my spell check) Rose Jasper and Alice.

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer is the creator of all the sexy vampires that I fool around with, unfortunately only on paper.**

Chapter 5: Hello Young Lovers

JPOV

It had been one week since the most amazing woman had stepped into my world. She had totally changed my outlook on life, love and the future. I had never imagined that such an energetic nymph could take over me the way Alice had, and I know now that will definitely keep her forever.

I often thought it was strange that I had fallen so hard so fast, even though I spent my days and nights with her. It felt like we had been this way for years. Our powers combined created a supernatural symphony of energy and emotion. She showed me that my future was not set in stone and that I was strong enough for her, though overall I thought that I was to week for anyone.

Alice had a faith in me that no one else ever had. It might have been that she could see my future, but she always told me that it was because of my strength and good heart that I was able to have such control.

I did not need to influence her emotions at all. She was so full of her own feelings, being in her presence made me feel so full of life. Her happiness brought a light into my existence, and for that I was forever grateful. I wanted to tell her that I loved her. I wanted to hold onto her forever.

The first time she kissed me my body flew into shock and I knew she could feel it too. I would never forget the day I told her I loved her. Even though I'm a vampire and forgetting things is impossible.

We were in my room sitting on my bed just looking at each other. It was amazing how we could communicate so much just my touching, feeling, and observing. She was sitting Indian style across from me as she leaned in. I leaned in also so our eyes were barely an inch apart.

"Jasper."

"Alice."

"I want to tell you something."

"So do I."

"You go first."

"Alright."

I took her hands in mine. I kissed her palm and each of her fingers. I kissed her mouth and let my lips linger on her jaw.

"Alice, I've known you for just a few days, but I've never experienced this feeling before. I've felt it similarly in others, but never in my self. It's you Alice, and because of it I never want to let you go. You make my existence more like a life than I ever thought it could ever be. Alice Brandon, I think I love you."

She let out a deep breath and smiled. She threw her arms around me and laid soft kisses all over my face and neck.

"Oh Jasper, I love you too. I know it's so soon, but I saw you saying this and at first I didn't believe it but, Oh, I love you Jasper, I love you, I love you, I love you!"

We fell to the floor and showered each other in deep kisses and soft touches. Oh, how I loved her.

"Wait what did you want to tell me?

"You just said it."

I was usually quiet about my true emotions. Unlike Emmett who would soon scream from a mountain how much he cared for Rose, I would never voice my true affections for Alice aloud, although it was more than obvious to everyone in the family. I would never tell anyone but Alice herself, but I would do anything for her. I would leave everything behind for her to be mine.

_I'm either crazy, or in love…I think both. _

I noticed the deep connection between Edward and Bella, and felt the difference between their love and the rest of us. There was something about it, another feeling attached to their caring, and lust. I tried to put my finger on it over and over again but it seemed to always slip away from me. One afternoon they were in Edward's room and I was feeling those same emotions emanating off of Bella. She seemed to be channeling her energy towards Edward, as if trying to tell him with her body what she was feeling. By the energy around him, I could tell he was receiving the message, but it had not reached his brain yet.

To me every one feels different. Their presence or aura imprints me differently, so I can sort of feel them before hearing, seeing, or smelling them. Rose and Emmett sort of mesh and become one ball of fiery lust, especially when in close proximity of each other. It's often hard to be around them when Alice is with me. Their feelings for each other are the same as the feelings I have towards Alice, but they sort of think it's not that obvious to everyone how much they want to take each other where they stand.

The fact that Alice and I had proclaimed our love for each other made me feel bouncy and jittery inside, yet calm and satisfied at the same time. Everyone who walked into the house suddenly acquired huge goofy smiles on their faces. Emmett though looked more goofy than ever, and swept Rose off her feet and into his bedroom to engage in less than respectable activities for the time period we were in.

This was the trend for the last two weeks and I knew that one day the girls would join our coven. Alice had even hinted that to me before I dropped her of at her house a few days ago.

"Jasper it's four in the morning. I haven't done any homework, and I need to shower and change, you have to go home now."

She pushed on my chest a little and I rose from my position on top of her, on her living room sofa.

"Please baby, just one more hour I want you so bad right now."

I leaned in to kiss her neck. I felt her tremble from my touch and her breathing deepened.

"Jasper Hale, although that is very wonderful, and I feel the same way I need just three hours to myself once a week, please baby."

I got up reluctantly but carried her in my arms over to the threshold. I kissed her softly on her lips before reaching for the door.

"Goodbye Alice." I whispered into her ear

I turned the handle, but she stopped me before I could pull.

"Wait."

She wrapped her arms around my mid section and pulled me close.

"I'll always be here, with you. You know that? I'm not going anywhere."

"I'll never let you."

We both smiled.

"Bella and Rose feel the same way about Edward, and Emmett don't they?"

"Yes. It goes both ways."

"Jasper?"

"Yes?"

"Go home to our family."

She pushed me out the door before I could analyze her words more carefully.

She just said our family. Our family…

That's the way we all wanted it, the eight of us. I went home to tell the others what I knew she meant.

Emmett and Jasper were sitting in the living room sulking that their girlfriends had cut them out of their schedules tonight.

"Hey bro, where've you been?"

"I was at the girl's house."

Emmett jumped from the couch and bounded towards me.

"Did you see Rose? Did she say anything about me?"

"Take it easy Emmett, no I didn't see Rosalie or Bella."

I nodded towards Edward.

"Where were they?" Edward asked.

"I think they were just finishing up assignments for school upstairs. Alice an I were on the couch downstairs."

_I think that was a little too much information for them._

"Well at least someone got some exercise tonight eh, Jasper?" Emmett added.

_Yeah, way to much information._

"No one but you considers spending time with their girlfriend exercise Emmett." Edward added.

_Well, maybe just for Emmett. _

EmPOVRose…Rose…Rose…

She was all I thought about for the past week. I could barely walk around school with her, without wanting to kill every guy who stared at her in any way. When she had gym class with Bella and Alice, there would be a crowd of guys looking through the door, just to get a glimpse of my Rose running or throwing a basketball.

I warned Edward never to tell me what any of the guys in our school where thinking one day during our lunch hour while we were alone in Carlisle's office.

"Listen, Edward whatever you do, don't ever tell me what these sleaze balls are thinking when Rose is around. The way they look at her makes me want to pound their heads in, I think I would burst if I knew how they think about her."

"Don't worry I wont, for your sanity and their safety. But, Emmett you have to take it easy. Jasper and I go through the same thing with Bella and Alice. You can't just rip some guys arm off because he asks to borrow a pencil from her."

"I know…but it would be fun."

"Yeah, but the girls can take care of themselves. Just last week, Bella politely told off Newton before we almost had a fistfight in the hallway. You had to see the look on his face when she picked me over him. I thought he was going to cry."

"Yeah, Bella is smart like that. But knowing Rose she would have a hard time keeping her disgust to herself. I feel like I have to protect her from everyone."

Jasper came through the door and took a seat next to us. He obviously heard what we were talking about and came in on our conversation.

"You know Emmett, Edward is right. Our girlfriends are strong vampires, almost as strong as we are. There's nothing in the world that can really hurt them."

"Yeah, well at least the most powerful vampires ever in existence don't want to come after Alice or Rosalie and lock her up in a medieval castle hundreds of miles away from you where you can't even… hold her."

The both of us looked at Edward after he said this. We both felt extremely sorry for him. Jasper did tell me he could feel some sort of weird connection between him and Bella. Just the thought of someone taking Rose from me made my nonexistent blood boil. I could only imagine how Edward felt

"Edward, Alice told me the future isn't set in stone. You _can_ change what she's seen. I know you love her Edward."

He looked up at Jasper with wide eyes. Edward had never said this out loud but it was really obvious, and when Jasper talked about feelings, no one doubted him.

"Although I know you will do whatever you must to save her, you need to be prepared to let her go."

In one second I was between the two of them, shielding Jasper from Edward. I'd never seen him so angry.

"WOULD YOU GIVE ALICE UP TO THE VOLTURI? WOULD YOU?"

The door flew open and was shut in a second as Carlisle ran in. He pushed Edward back into his chair and leaned down to Edward's eyes level.

"Edward! Keep your voice down. I heard you two floors away, I ran up here so fast, I hope no one saw me!"

"I'm sorry."

"It was my fault, Carlisle, I think I suggested something I shouldn't have."

_You got that right. _

Edward nodded at me.

"You want to tell me what is going on?"

Carlisle was now behind his desk with his hands folded. He looked at the three of us waiting for an explanation, as to why Edward had raised his voice like that.

I decided I would be the one to do the talking.

"We're all just worried about Bella and Alice's visions. It's a touchy subject, and Jasper was just looking out for you Edward. He doesn't want you to do anything that you might regret."

_Nice choice of words._

Carlisle leaned in and looked at Edward, the scary look in his eyes was gone, and was now replaced by the deepest look of pity. My father understood more than all of us what was going on in Edward's head. They had been together the longest, and he had lived three times as long as any of us.

"Carlisle?"

"Yes, Edward?"

My brother was looking down. If he could cry that's what he would be doing now.

"I can't loose her. I just can't. I don't now what I would do. I cannot exist without her. She's my world. I love her too much. If the Volturi take her, I will go with her, I'm sure Aro will not protest."

"No!" I spoke now, determined not to loose my brother.

"Edward, you can't leave our family. We all love you and-"

"What if it were Rose, Emmett? What would you do? Would you just let her go to keep the peace? If you couldn't fight anymore, would you just let them have her?"

"That is enough Edward!" Carlisle stopped him before he could continue.

"I will try to persuade Aro to leave her. There will be no fighting, boys. Every one of us has someone to loose, and we will not jeopardize the unity of our family because of the Volturi. But, Edward if it does come down to them taking Bella, I'll understand if you want to go with her. Just know that both of you may never leave."

"I understand that all to well. I will miss you all terribly, if it comes to that, but you must know that I love Bella completely and will do anything to keep her safe."

" We understand Edward. I advise we do not continue this conversation in the school, we have already attracted attention."

Just then the bells rang and I was able to see Rose again, so as you can guess I was out of the room faster than you can say vampire and down the stairs waiting for my beloved outside her classroom.

"Hello, darling" She said as she came out of the room while a few boys continued to stare.

She gave me a kiss on my lips that melted me. I didn't care who saw.

_No, I take that back, I hope they all see that she is mine, and I am hers._

"So, I heard a little uproar from you three a few minutes ago, what happened?"

"Did everyone hear that?"

"On this floor, I think it was just me. But everyone from the fourth floor up probably thinks there was a lion attack upstairs."

"Well Edward got a little emotional about the fate of your dear sister, and almost ripped Jasper's face off. But other than that, it's all groovy."

"Yeah, okay."

"What do you want to do today after classes?"

"I think we should go to my place you haven't been there yet."

"Are the walls thicker at my house?"

"You are not going to worry about wall thickness for a long time my friend. I've told you, I'm saving myself for marriage."

"Then marry me."

"Be serious Emmett."

"I am, not tomorrow, but maybe in a year or two."

"Hmm…I like the idea, but are you willing to wait a year or two?"

"For you babe, I'd wait forever…Okay maybe a year or two would be my limit, but I am very serious, Rose, I love you."

She stopped in her tracks and turned towards me. The hallway was crowded with bustling boys trying to get to their next class. Rose didn't seem to care though.

She pulled me down to her and kissed me so passionately I thought we'd be suspended on the spot. I ignored a few catcalls and "get a room's" from the surrounding jealous boys.

"Oh Emmett I love you too. I've waited so long to hear you say that."

She kissed me again. When the bells rang we just pulled apart and smiled at each other, not planning on moving until some one brought us back to reality.

_Ah, Rose what you do to me._

APOV

Jasper Hale.

Jasper Hale.

Jasper Hale.

I wrote this down so many times on my Trigonometry notes one day. Callaway came over and ripped the paper out of my note book, and gave me a little annoying smirk.

"Ms. Brandon, you have been doodling for the past twenty five minutes, something of that importance should be shared with the class, don't you think?"

_You are never getting married and you are moving in with your mother in two years, should I share that with the class?_

I heard Edward chuckle next to me, but Callaway didn't seem to notice.

"So, Ms. Brandon today in my class you have learned the following… Jasper Hale, Jasper Hale, Jasper Hale, and so on, and so on."

All the boys in the class let out deep chuckles, and I caught a defeated look on Eric Yorkie's face.

Jasper turned around and handed Callaway a paper, which he started reading before actually looking at it first.

"What's this Mr. Hale? Hmm… Alice Brandon, Alice Brandon, Alice Brandon."

"Very nice the two of you, maybe you should spend some time thinking about each other outside of my class room, thank you very much!"

"Oh, we do more than think."

Jasper I'm going to kill you. I hate when he's spontaneous like that, I can't see it coming.

"Oh really! Well then I think a little detention would teach you where you should focus your time. Meet me at three o'clock today Mr. Hale."

_Oh Jasper, why did you have to open your mouth now. _

Emmett couldn't control his laughter. I gave him a dark look and he immediately shut up. Throughout the day all I could hear was how one of them is already taken. I can't wait till Rose and Emmett make it publicly official.

_Wait…after sixth hour he's going to tell her he loves her, oh that's wonderful! Don't say anything I don't want to ruin the surprise. _

As I walked to my English class with Bella and Rose before the fifth hour I got a very disturbing vision.

All three of the boys were sitting in Carlisle's office and in a flash Emmett was holding Edward off of Jasper. Carlisle came in and restrained him into his seat.

When the vision was over I nearly jolted forward right in front of our room. I walked in and nodded towards my sisters who were completely aware of what had just happened.

_Should I tell them what I just saw? They are going to ask me anyway…Quick make something up. Um…I'll just tell them it's private, between Jasper and I. Rose will like that and Bella won't ask any questions. _

When class was over Rose went to take her new elective, rhetoric. Like she needs to be better at persuasion or something. Bella and I headed to the fifth floor so we could check out the library.

I got a bunch of books on wars seeing as the U.S. was going to be in a lot of them over the next fifty years. Bella picked up _Romeo and Juliet _and_ Wuthering Heights. _

The last few English classes we had, had just been reviewing grammar and Latin roots to prepare for the end of year exams and more official tests. Bella was overly dreary about not being able to study a novel and show off her deep analysis skills.

It was about half way through the period when we heard an alarming roar coming from the floor above us. It sounded like a bear was let loose in the biology department. That's when I realized what had happened.

Something Jasper said had set Edward off causing him to growl like that and lurch at him. The building was always buzzing so it was hard to make out exactly what was being said but Bella and I both made out the words…_would…Alice…Volturi…would you?_

I could tell this was not a pleasant situation for Emmett at the moment. When we heard Carlisle open the door we both relaxed in our seats, despite the group of teachers who had got on the library phone to call the upstairs. Many students across the hall threw their heads up in the direction of the where the sound came from. I obviously heard it faster than everyone else.

When I met up with Jasper after he served his detention I didn't ask him about the uproar during his lunch period, which told him I already knew it was coming.

We took the underground or the "subway" as he and his brothers called it to Bay Ridge and spent the afternoon with each other. I would have never expected him to talk back to a teacher. His spontaneous disregard for manners was kind of a turn on but I would not let him know that. He was too much of a stay-in-line kind of boy and that was the sexiest thing about him. I didn't want to turn him into a bad boy like Emmett.

We were in his room lying on his bed when I had a vision. It was going to happen in five minutes. It was the most precious vision I'd ever had and I would remember the actual thing forever even if I did not have vampire memory.

"Jasper."

"Alice."

"I want to tell you something."

"So do I."

"You go first."

"Alright."

He took my hands in his and kissed my palm and each of my fingers. He lifted my head and gave me the most heart throbbing kiss I could have ever dreamed of.

"Alice, I've known you for just a few days, but I've never experienced this feeling before. I've felt it similarly in others, but never in my self. It's you Alice, and because of it I never want to let you go. You make my existence more like a life than I ever thought it could ever be. Alice Brandon, I think I love you."

I threw my arms around him and laid soft kisses all over his face and neck.

"Oh Jasper, I love you too. I know it's so soon, but I saw you saying this and at first I didn't believe it but, Oh, I love you Jasper, I love you, I love you, I love you!"

We fell to the floor and showered each other in deep kisses and soft touches. Oh, how I loved him.

"Wait what did you want to tell me?

"You just said it."

RPOV

The big sexy man beast was waiting outside of my rhetoric class one day, looking all jumpy.

I came to the door and smacked his lips with mine. I loved watching his eyes light up every time I did that.

"So, I heard a little uproar from you three a few minutes ago, what happened?"

"Did everyone hear that?"

"On this floor, I think it was just me. But everyone from the fourth floor up probably thinks there was a lion attack upstairs."

"Well Edward got a little emotional about the fate of your dear sister, and almost ripped Jasper's face off. But other than that, it's all groovy."

_That boy has got it bad for my sister and you think that someone threatening her is just going to get him a little upset. You're gorgeous baby, but a little less perceptive. _

"Yeah, okay."

"What do you want to do today after classes?"

_I know what you want to do. But I've told you it's not going to be that way._

"I think we should go to my place you haven't been there yet."

"Are the walls thicker at my house?"

Is your mind only on one thing?

"You are not going to worry about wall thickness for a long time my friend. I've told you, I'm saving myself for marriage."

"Then marry me."

_Yeah okay._

"Be serious Emmett."

"I am, not tomorrow, but maybe in a year or two."

_Oh my god I think he's serious._

"Hmm…I like the idea, but are you willing to wait a year or two?"

"For you babe, I'd wait forever…Okay maybe a year or two would be my limit, but I am very serious, Rose, I love you."

Wait, what?

I turned around to face him and starred at him in utter shock and happiness. I could tell by his eyes he was telling the truth. He loved _me _and not just wanted me physically but also emotionally_. _I wanted to please him so much for just that one comment.

I pulled him down and kissed him so passionately that I thought we would melt into each other. The world just disappeared around us as we starred into each other's eyes daring the other to let go. For me, I would never.

"Oh Emmett I love you too. I've waited so long to hear you say that."

I loved Emmett so much I didn't realize till he told me that afternoon. Now because of his marriage proposal I was always thinking about the future. But the thing that worried me was his hate for the Volturi and his eagerness to fight. I would not loose him to the guard, even if it is for my sister. I felt so selfish thinking that, but I was always that way. I wanted him so bad, I would give up anything for him.

Emmett was the first person I cared for as much as myself. I loved my sisters deeply and they knew that. But I knew they could take care of themselves, and even though Emmett needed no one to help him out, I would always be there beside him and willing to do any thing to have him with me. As long as Bella doesn't kill me for the eleventh time I don't think there will be a problem.

We were in my bedroom in the middle of the night and he was running his hands along the side of my body. Every brush against my skin was filled with an explosion of desire and true lust. I pulled him on top of me and let his mouth explore mine. We were two bodies so filled with the desire for the other, I was thinking about throwing the marriage rule out the window. He dropped his head to my neck and traced my skin with his tongue. Without knowing it I let out a deep moan and ran my legs along his.

I could feel him growing hard above me. I knew that if we didn't stop this now, those one to two years would be down the drain.

_Uh oh. _

His hands were under my shirt climbing up to my stomach, as his mouth worked mine. He was getting so close to my breasts I had to stop him.

_Stop him Rose, stop him…Oh, Oh my God. Emmett. Don't stop._

His body covered mine completely and his right hand was over my left breast, feeling me. Every cell in my body was screaming for him over and over again. I reached up and pulled him closer to me and ripped his shirt from his pants. I ran my fingers along his perfect chest as he licked my jaw and slipped his tongue into my mouth once again. He teased my lips and grabbed me around the middle. I tangled my hands in his curly brown hair as he continued to explore my body.

He stopped.

What?

"This is too fast, Rose."

_You 're right._

"You're right."

We slowly got up and looked at each other. Hs hair was tussled and his shirt was wrapped strangely around his body. The reflection in his eyes told me I looked the same way except sexier. We reassembled our clothing and sat on the couch curled up into each other. I relaxed against his chest wishing that I could fall asleep in his arms.

So now you know what's going on between the other two young couples in the group. Chapter six will pick up where chapter 4 left off. I know your all dying to know if Edward remembers. And to make it more clear that strange emotion Jasper feels between Bella and Edward is a mix of recognition and relief. Review!


	6. Lost and Found

So here is chapter six for you all

So here is chapter six for you all. It's the last chapter before I leave for camp. But definitely not the last chapter. So chapter 5 was all about the other two couples and a few scenes that we don't see from BPOV and EPOV. If you're dying to know what happens at the end of Chapter 4, here it is…

Chapter 6: Lost and Found.

EPOV

As I stared into her eyes I was hit with a flood of memories. Bella and I in Volterra, both of us being tortured, three white vampires coming towards us, holding her in my arms as she cried, feeling her tears soak through my shirt, and humming to her while she fell asleep curled into my chest. It did not make sense though. I'd been to the Volturi in my vampire state, how could I not remember this incredible woman being with me while surrounded by those stonewalls? How did we escape and get separated?

"Bella…What happened to us?"

She buried her face in my neck and I kissed her hair. She held on tight to me and we fell back onto the soft carpet. I imagined the warmth of her body when she was human coming from her. I could almost feel the blood rushing through her veins. I was also human at the time and I'm sure if I was not, the scent of her blood would have driven me mad.

"I don't know Edward. I remember horrible things happening. But we were together how was that?"

"I think we were in Volterra for a very long time. Long after we both went missing. I loved you. I think I never stopped."

She looked up at me and touched my face. Her eyes met mine and were locked there. I loved her so much I think I always knew she was out there somewhere. Those eyes, I would never forget them, were now a molted gold swirl. I remembered the pain I went through as I watched them torture her and vowed that would never happen again. She kissed my lip and lingered above me. Her breath surrounded me is a cloud of desire. I thought I was dreaming this mystic creature until she said those words to me.

"I love you."

I kissed her hard and held on to her body tightly. When I pulled away I looked into her eyes and repeated her words. She smiled and rested her head on my chest like she did decades ago. She fit perfectly in my embrace just like she used to.

"Bella, I'll never let anything happen to you. I wont loose you again… I don't know how this happened."

There was a long pause when she let out a deep breath and looked up at me.

"Alice sees them getting closer."

"How are they trying to find you?

"There is something missing. She says, there is something or someone we don't know yet. But…"

"What is it?"

"But how did you end up living with Carlisle when Aro knows him? You've been to Volterra with Carlisle, and Aro has never said anything? Carlisle did not know about me?"

She was right. How could I have gone from a prisoner in Volterra to living with one of the Volturi's old friends? Why had Aro never mentioned Bella before? He must have kept her well hidden in his thoughts. Did he maybe think she was dead? How did I end up in that forest in Italy? The questions continued as we held each other on the floor of my room. My sweet Bella was finally here with me by some strange chance and I knew two things. The first was that the Volturi thought that Bella had died long ago. If they knew she was alive they would have found her already. The second was that Carlisle knew something I did not, and kept it well hidden over the years.

"We have to speak with Carlisle. He must know something about our past in Volterra. There is something else Bella, something bigger going on than you and me. The Volturi tortured us for a reason. They planed to change us but waited for some reason. They needed answers. But then how could we end up miles away from their city? Something doesn't fit."

I looked into my Bella's eyes and saw the fear and confusion. If her memories were similar to mine she would have seen how much pain we were both in. I held her tighter at the thought.

"Edward, I'm scared."

"Don't be frightened, I won't let anyone hurt you."

"I don't care if they hurt me. There is only one way to cause me to suffer completely."

"And how would that be?"

"They would have to take you away from me. If I ever lost you Edward, I don't know what I would do."

Her head was facing my chest with her eyes starring down. Her small body was almost shaking at her thoughts. I needed to calm her down. I couldn't look at her like this. I needed to see those sweet smiling eyes starring back up at me once more. I slid my hand bellow her chin.

"Bella look at me."

She obliged.

"Wherever you go I will follow. Wherever they take you I will go with you too. In the worst case I will also follow you in death. There is no reason to exist in a world where you do not."

That is when she did the worst thing possible. She pulled away from me and turned her face away. My mind flew into panic, I had to keep her in my arms. I needed her constantly to be with me looking into my eyes, I needed her like a drug.

"Edward don't say such things. I am not worth your death."

_What? Is she insane?_

How could she think that? She must not have the slightest idea how much I love her. I could remember so much and still feel the same love that I felt when I was human. The feelings I got the moment I saw her in school were messages from my body telling me that I found what I lost. I had to find a way to show her the magnitude of my love. I sat up and pulled her back into my arms and looked directly in her eyes. She had to know what I felt.

"You are worth everything, my sweet Bella. You have no idea how much I love you. You are my world. You must know that."

"Edward I feel… I feel the same way but I still can't understand why all those years ago and now…how could you love _me_?"

_That proves it. She is insane._

"Bella, you do not see yourself at all do you?"

"What do you mean?"

" You posses a power that is so great you could change the world. You could do so many things, and you said it yourself, you want to help people. That is something in you that is so rare and wonderful. I've never met anyone so selfless and beautiful. How could I not love you?"

She starred at me, her eyes open wide with; I couldn't believe it, shock and doubt. Like I was the crazy one.

"I…I just…I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything…Just do me a favor."

"Anything."

"Kiss me."

She happily obliged.

BPOV

I loved Edward Masen- Cullen more than I can translate into words. Everyday we would learn so much about each other and remembered even more. He was not ready to go to Carlisle and confront him with what we found out at the moment. I realize now that Carlisle had been very cautious about us. He cared for me though so I did not hold his secrecy against him as much as Edward did.

I was very worried about how eager the boys had grown over the past month about preparing to fight. I was constantly asking Alice about how close it was getting like the arrival of the Volturi was some inevitable plague than I would soon catch. He always responded the same way though.

"Bella I've already told you there is something that is going to happen before the Volturi it's just so darn frustrating not being able to see it."

I decided after that I would she would tell me if she had seen anything new.

I just focused my attention on Edward most of the time. He was still bothered by the fact that he could not read my mind, and I was just jazzed by it. I tried to persuade him to talk to his father about his past in Volterra but he just insisted on discovering more himself before he confronted him.

It had been an entire glorious month and a half before reality pulled me down from the cloud I had been floating on. When I was with Edward I was on this cloud. We kept floating higher until morning came and I had to go back to school and pretend like we were just simple boyfriend and girlfriend. We both knew that it really wasn't like that. It was so much more than puppy love, farther than infatuation or obsession, deeper than unconditional caring. It was as if our souls had meshed together to create a powerful unbreakable and supernatural bond. If I ever lost him I knew my soul would burn and freeze over and break into a million pieces before I plummeted into an abyss of dark and true hell. Only Edward could pull me out of such emptiness and sadness and I know now what he had told me that night about following me in death, I would do for him also.

My cloud of happiness rained out one day.

We were all sitting in the living room of Edward's house, just talking while Emmett and Jasper where watching "The Brady Bunch" and Alice and Edward played a pointless game of chess. I was just entertained just to watch them. I was also a bit envious that everyone with a power could use it so freely while I was cursed with a dark ability. We had gone about twice a week into the forest to try to reign in my energy, but only once had I succeeded in killing with out affecting the others around me. We were in the same clearing in a circle. This time Alice came along with us.

"Alright Bella." Carlisle said. "This time think of all that energy in the palm of your hand instead of all around you. Then when it hits its peak release it through your hand and only into the dear. Once you feel it gone shut down your mind immediately…Are you ready?"

I looked at Edward before I gave Carlisle my answer. I still wondered all the time how he could fall in love with _me._ He stood by me all these nights, and watched me continuously kill and revive and held me while I suffered from my own doing.

"I'm ready."

"You can do it Bella." Alice said encouragingly.

She was right. It was the only time I ever succeeded.

Edward had just checkmated Alice after two moves. She threw her arms up in defeat and walked away from the board to sit next to Jasper on the couch. I grabbed her seat and stared into my loves eyes. I took his hand and traced circles into his palm, and he leaned over the table and touched his lips to mine for only a second. He loved to tease me so much, and he often left me wanting more right when he knew it was not appropriate to have it. I was about to run around the table and tackle him to the ground when Jasper turned the TV off and called my name.

"Bella! What's happening to Alice?"

He was waving his hands in front of her face while she just starred blankly at the wall. The boys had never really witnessed one of Alice's visions taking place.

"She's having a vision." Edward answered Japer before I could. He could see it happening in her mind, and his face grew tense and disturbed. She started pulling back from her vision and looked over at Edward.

"Who was that?" She asked.

I looked at him, wondering what was going on. His eyes were tense and squinted; he looked very frustrated as he slowly turned toward Emmett breathing deeply.

"I thought he was dead."

"What?" I asked. "Who's dead?"

I looked at Emmett who some how automatically knew who Edward was talking about. His eyes where wide with shock and the cushion in his hand turned into dust when Edward nodded at the question he thought.

"Are you serious?" He asked.

"Very serious, Emmett I thought he was dead, how could that have happened to him."

"Who are you talking about?" I asked.

They both exchanged very tense looks. "What did you see Alice?" Emmett asked. She looked from Edward and then back to Emmett shocked by their reaction. "All I saw was another vampire coming up to you on the street."

"Edward what is going on?" I stamped my foot immaturely.

"Bella dear, sit down with me for a second, I have to tell you something."

We sat facing each other on the love seat. He took my hands in his and starred into my eyes. "Alice you should here this also…Emmett go find Rose, you should explain to her."

In a flash Emmett was off the couch and out the door. The room seamed very tense, and then as always Jaspers calm waves came. He seemed to a little less bothered by what was going on.

"Bella, my family first came to New York in the twenties when we were set on living here for a while. I know I never told you why we left so long ago. We lived on the upper west side of Manhattan and we kept to ourselves. It was five years after Carlisle had found me and I had been ready to be introduced to the human population. There was a man who lived next to us and was also an acquaintance of Carlisle's from France named Laurent. He was a very rich man who knew nothing of vampires and he went unnoticed for a while. One winter his nephew and his wife moved in and they were not the best of people, well his nephew James was a bit worse then his wife.

"James was involved with a mobster named Gambinos from Brooklyn, who imported illegal booze into the country. James did a lot of illegal things but we minded our business and turned a blind eye until one day, when Emmett and I could not."

He took a deep breath here and I knew the reason this James caused such a problem was about to come.

" He raped on of his uncle's servants, beat and tortured her. She was very close to death when we found them in the alleyway. I was in a rage Bella, it was the only time I ever… I ever drank from a human. I pulled him off of her and bit him in the neck. I thought he was dead, but from what was in Alice's vision he's not exactly the way I thought I left him."

"You changed him?"

"I thought I drank all his blood, he was motionless, no heartbeat."

He hung his head to his chest, ashamed of giving into his instincts. I threw my arms around him and pulled him close.

"Edward, it was along time ago, it's over."

" I never saved the girl, she was dead before I was done with him. Emmett ran to get Carlisle and her heart had stopped, we couldn't call the police we needed to be very secretive about our existence. We left the bodies. The next day it was headline news with no trace of evidence as to why they both had died… But in your vision…"

He trailed off and looked at Alice, who was being held by Jasper. I had forgotten they were in the room with us.

"It doesn't make sense." He continued. "If I had changed him, were did he go, he must have killed his wife Victoria, not knowing what he was. We heard later on that she had died of drug over dose, but there was much bleeding.

"When do you think he is coming Alice?"

I looked back in forth from Edward to Alice. She was in deep concentration, replaying the memory over again in her mind probably. She looked up with fear in her eyes.

"Tomorrow."

He let out another deep sigh. His arms were still wrapped around me and our faces just inches apart. "I'm sorry." He said. "Don't apologize my love, it was a long time ago. Everyone has a point of weakness, I am not ashamed of you."

"Wait!" Alice called.

"What?" We all said together.

"It's him! He's the missing link. It's something about him that brings the Volturi to us."

"What are you talking about Alice?" I asked.

"I saw him speaking to Aro. It was in another vision I had, all James was saying was ' they are together again' but I don't know what that could possibly mean."

I looked at Edward's reaction. We unlike Alice knew exactly what that meant.


	7. Volterra I

**Okay here it is the very overdue Chapter 7. OMG! Yeah I know ive been a bad girl and left you guys hangin for a couple of months and I'm really sorry but I promise I'll be back on my game! This chapter will answer a lot of questions for you guys and hopefully keep you coming for more. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 7 Volterra I**

Bella and Edward are human in the dugeons of Volterra many years before they find each opther in New York. Bella is alone in the begging of this Chapter.

**BPOV**

It was dark and cold in this place with nothing warm around me. I was all alone. I couldn't stop thinking about my mother and father back in the desert, thinking I was dead. What a mistake to come to Italy. What the hell are these people, what do they want from me? I remembered them talking a bout my potential of some sorts. I was back in that alleyway when a very handsome man in a dark cloak just picked me up over his shoulder and led me through a wall. I'll never forget their eyes. Especially their leader, the happy son of a bitch, kept touching my hand and skipping up and down. What was the other ones name, they kept calling him the new one. Oh yeah, Santino, whenever she spoke to the leader he always couldn't believe what he was telling him. I rememberd the conversation now.

" _Santino what is it that you know?"_

"_La ragazza potera uccidere qual cosa di vivo, e essa puo riportarlo al vitta. Simplacemente lo toccando."_

"_That is remarkable! We must persue this, it will be very useful."_

"_But Aro," another handsome blonde man came forward, " she could be dangerous, what if she knows what she can do and uses it against us?"_

"_Oh Carlisle, don't fret, she is just a young girl, and we are high in numbers, I'm sure we'll be able to handle one newborn even one like her. Santino who do you have for me today?"_

I was whisked out of the room and thrown back into the cell, by the same perverted man Felix. He kept telling me how if I was unlucky and they didn't let me live, he would have me. That's what I had to look forward to. Right before I died I would be raped by my jail guard. I cried for days. Why didn't they kill me already. What was the big hold up. I couldn't take it anymore.

Then one morning they opened the door and someone else entered. This was it I thought. I was going to die.

"Hello?"

"Whose there?" I called back to a mans voice.

"Where am I?" His voice was shaken but not panicked. He seemed not to know what was happening to him yet. I wondered if he had met our imprisoners yet. I moved over to the only patch of light coming through a small window that lit up the corner of my cell, that was now occupied by this other man.

"Hey, over here. You're a prisoner." I sounded jaded, I'd been here for so long I lost touch with most of my feelings. He stepped into the light to reveal his face, which was so gorgeous for a second I thought he was just like the rest of them in the castle we were in. But they were all pale like ghosts, I probably looked pale to, I hadn't seen the sun in two weeks. But his face was beautiful and filled with life. Green eyes like the grass and soft bronze curls that fell loose over his left brow in a song like way.When looking at me he gasped. I probably looked horrible.

"Why are we here?" he inquired.

"I don't know. I've ben in this cell for two weeks. They take me out once every three days to talk to me but I don't understand what they want. They are strange the people here. Where did they find you?"

"I was in the museum. Three cloaked men just told me I had to come with them because of museum security, and the next thing I know I'm in this cell...with you." He was kind of breathless and almost trance like. "What is your name?"

"Isabella Swan, Pheonix, Arizona. You sound like an American also."

"Edward Masen, Chicago Illonois."

"Masen as in the Chicago Masens?" He nodded." Well this will make the papers."

"I suppose so."

"Then that means- someone will be looking for you,...no _a lot_ of people will be looking for you, they'll find us wont they?"

I was getting hopefull, if he really is who he says he is, a lot of very rich people will be searching Europe for this ridiculously gorgeous man.

"Ms. Swan, I don't think _they _will think to come to Italy."

"Call me Bella. Wait! What? Why not?"

"Well you see I ran away, and no one knows I came here or even left the country as a mater of fact, I'm sorry, I also used a different name at the hotels."

"Oh I see."

"But Ms.Sw-Bella I'll do all I can to get us out of here, a woman as beautiful as yourself doesn't deserve to be locked up in a place like this."

"Well we'll try and- wait what did you say?"

_Did the most beautiful person I've ever seen, with the exception of some of these red eyed freaks, just call me beautiful?_

"A woman as beautiful as yourself doesn't-"

"Stop right there Mr. Masen! Were do you get off calling me beautiful?"

"Because you are, and by the way call me Edward." He said with a smile.

"That's the first time I've heard that."

"Haven't you met anyone named Edward before?"

"No not that, no one has ever called me beautiful before."

"But then the world has surely gone mad for now I look upon a most breathtaking face."

"Do you mean to mock me?" This was such an odd time to have a conversation about wether the fact I was pleasing to look at.

"Not at all, have they no mirrors in Pheonix Arizona or does the blur of the sun impair everyone's vision?"

"We have plenty of mirrors thank you very much, and a plethora of roofs... I'm sorry, I mean thank you. The darkness has deranged me a bit."

"I can't imagine anyone so horrible to keep you here like this. Why do you think we are here?" We took seats on the hard floor close enough to see each others faces. I thought about everything I knew about those people in the ballroom. It just didn't make sence. When you kidnap someone, you pick somebody like Edward Masen, rich, with a lot of connections so they'll pay ransom, not me a poor girl from the midwest with out a penny in my pocket. Then again, how could they know that Edward was rich, if he was under a different name. Something just wasn't right. These people were obviosly filthy rich because this castle was the biggest thing I'd ever seen before and they had me and, to there knowledge an ordinary yet gorgeous man, locked up in a dungeon.

" I don't know Edward, there is no reason for this. I think every night that I might not wake up and if I do I wont be awake for long." The tears were coming I could feel it, my face was growing red. I hadn't gotten the chance to talk to anyone at all in over two weeks and all of a sudden some stranger was thrust upon me, and I was crying like a school girl.

"Im sorry I-" I began.

"Shhh." His arms slipped around me. This was totally unpropar for our time, but in this instance I let him embrace me. "Bella don't, don't cry...I'm..I'm here, just...it'll be alright. I'm here."

And he was there all night, holding me while I cried. Over the next week Edward had become my gaurdian angel. Instead of dying alone I would have a savior from God to see me off to wherever I went. But one morning the doors opened not for meals, or to wash ourselves, but to take Edward away. It was Felix, joined by the other member of what I heard was the gaurd.

"In here Demetri, I thought it would be fun to see the two of them in here together."

"Felix why do human games amuse you so much_?" Human games? I thought there was something strange about these people, they must be something...not human__. "_ It doesnt matter just get the boy, what's his name again?"

"Edward." I thought he was asleep but apparently not. He stood up looking back at me. "I'll be back, don't worry."

"Don't make any promises human." said Felix teasingly. "Oh and Bella...Bella?"

"What do you want?' I asked with hate dripping off every word.

"Why are you so mean to your friend Felix? Come here and give me a kiss, please Bella? I wont bite." He burst out into laughter, while Demetri just scowled at him. But I wasn't prepared for what Edward said as he was leaving the spacious cell.

"You touch her and I'll make sure you drop dead."

"Really, I don't think that's possible, you're going to find out today why that is stupid human."

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"If your not going to kiss me then just shut the hell up!" He growled.

Before I knew it Edward had run up to him and swung his fist into Felix's stomach harder than I had ever seen anyone punch, even my father. But what I saw next tore me apart. Edward was clutching his fist on the ground screaming.

"WHAT ARE YOU?!"

"Like I said before stupid human, you'll find out soon."

"Alright Felix that's enough of this, take him upstairs." Demetri interjected. The cell door shut and so did the hall door leading out of the dungeons, but Demetri was still there for some reason. I thought for two seconds about what I was about to do but if I never saw Edward again this was my last chance. I ran to the cell door where a little bit of light flickered across my face. Demetri looked up at me and smiled.

"You'll be a popular one."

"Please, "I begged. " Please tell me why we are here." He thought for a moment and smiled at me.

"Bella, that name suits you, you will become even more beautiful when you become like us."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well since there is no reason not to tell you, I'm pretty sure you will goin us soon in our way of life, my dear Ms. Swan.

He leaned against the wall behind him which I thought was strange. I'd never seen anyone hear do anything but stand. The only chairs in the entire castle were the three thrones that Aro Marcus and Caius sat on in their little meetings.

" So Iguess a welcome is in order."

"I don't unerstand."

"Welcome Isabella Swan to Volterra Castle, home of the largest coven of vampires in the world, The Volturi."

_Vampires._

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

EPOV

Felix led me up the same narrow stairwell that I had come down three days ago. I didn't like the idea of Demetri being down there with Bella all alone. I came to grow quite fond of her. She was very smart and pleasant, even though we were trapped in this castle as prisoners I considered Bella Swan one of the best friends I've ever made. But unfortunatley from the second I saw her I wanted her to be more than my friend. I could never tell her that, it's not what she needs to hear right now. But how I dreamed every night as she slept just feet away from of kissing her lips, and running my fingers through her soft mahoghany hair that fell to her waist in curves around her body. It hurt me every time to see tears swell in her beautiful chocolate eyes, when she thought I wasn't looking or had fallen asleep. I remembered the night she called me her savior...

_"Edward, I don't know if I'd still be here with out you. Please stay with me."_

_"Bella, I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere."_ She smiled at me and touched my hand_._

_"I really do believe you are my savior." _

_How I would love, to love you Bella Swan, just to touch you more than this, I think I would be complete. _

I now entered the same ballroom that was crowded by the same strangely attractive people all standing around three men who looked young yet old at the same time drapped in medeival robes. The one in the center was Aro, and then to his sides were Marcus and Caius. All I knew from the last time I'd been here was that theese were the leaders surrounded by what looked like a group of protectors by their stance, but the two twin like boy and girl looked too small to be body gaurds.

" Ah Edward, "said Aro. "Welcome back to our little gathering once again! I'm sorry we have to keep you down in the dungeons but it's nessesary. Anyway, down to buisiness, the Volturi have decided to grant you the honor of joining us. Edward, we are telling you that you will become a vampire like all of us here and because of our good friend Santino here, we know you will posses a very brilliant power once you have joined our coven."

What the fuck did I just hear? Did this man really just tell me I was surrounded by vampires and that I had no choice but to become part of their _coven _and that I would have some sort of special power?

" Is this some sort of joke? I don't believe you. You say that you are vampires? What the hell sort of place is this?"

"Edward," he said as if we were old friends. " I'll show you, come here and hold out your hand." I felt compelled to all of a sudden, by some outside force, to walk foward and put my hand out into the grasps of this lunatic who just said everyone in the room was a vampire.

"Ah I see." Aro said before letting go. " Do you see now Edward, I know every thought you've had scince you were born till this very moment just by touching you. Santino informs me you will have a similar gift to mine. He says you will be able to hear the thoughts of those around you, even withought thouching them! How extraordinary! Edward you must join us!"

"Prove it."

"Yes well I thought you would say that." Some of the other , I don't know whats, in the room started to grow impaient with the situation but one hand from Aro silenced them all in less than a second.

"Well there is the hard way and the easy way to do this, I'll just be simple then. Edward when peering into your mind I noticed that you have grown quite fond of your little cell mate Ms. Swan, she is a fiesty little character, isn't she. I believe your exact thoughts were ' _How would love, to love you Bella Swan, just to touch you more than this, I think I would be complete_' Did I get that right

" If you harm her, I swear I'll-"

"Now, now Edward those no reason for threatening me when there is really nothing you can do, but I will promise you this, if you join us I promise that no harm will come to her. Now just in case you don't believe me... Jane give Edward a little taste of what the wrong choice is like."

The little girl who I noticed before standing close to the three leaders, stepped foward smiling sweetly at me... But then.

"Arghhhh!" I fell to the floor writhing and screaming in pain. It was five more seconds before it stoppped and I staggered to a standing position again.

"Now Edward we have proved ourselves enough withought killing anyone infront of you which might be quite dangerous for you scince your blood is quite potent."

I thought for a second but realized it soon that no matter what happened I had to save Bella from this and if it meant doing whatever it was these freaks wanted me to do, I would do it.

"If I join your _coven, _no harm will come to Bella?"

"If you join us, I will let you have Bella for yourself." I heard Felix growl behind me. No one had the right to have Bella as their property but if Aro no longer had intrest enough in her to just give her to me I would make sure she was sent far from this place.

"Felix." Aro warned, and he quickly stopped whatever objection he had towards his master's choices. I'd made up my mind and knew exactly what I was going to do, Withought another moments hestitation I reached out to shake a hard papery stone cold hand.

"You have a deal."

I was about to leave with Felix leading me out before Aro stepped infront of me.

"Oh, and Edward, think it wise to keep all of this to yourself, you wouldn't want any trouble to find you dear Ms.Swan now would you?"

Looking at him I knew that one day I would take great joy in killing him, if it was the last thing I did.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXXOXOXOXXOXO

BPOV 

"What?"

"Yes it's true Ms.Swan, you now reside in the home of vampires destined to become one of us with a very special power according to the rumors around the castle. The Volturi, Aro Caius and Marcus, have chosen you with the help of Santino to become a new valubale member to our force."

"Your mocking me aren't you?"

"I'm sorry Bella, I don't really mock."

"Where is Edward?"

"He'll be back soon I suppose, if he's smart. It might be a couple of days before the final desicions are made."

"About what?" I didn't know if I even believed him but I was scared for Edward. He was the only person who cared for me these past few days, and even though I'd only known him so short an amount of time, I cared for him deeply. I just had to see him once more, to know, to understand that this was all real and not just some horrible nightmare I was having.

I couldn't believe this. I wanted Edward to be here to tell me that everything was alright that he was here to hold me and keep me sane. I fell back against the opposite wall of the dungeon trying to swallow eveything I'd just heard. It was about a half hour before i heard the door creak open and only one set of footsteps make their way towards the cell. I rushed to the door popping the top of my head out of the bars to see. to my great relief both Felix and Edward were coming down the hallway, but i could only hear Edwards footsteps. When Felix's foot met the ground there wasn't at all anything to be hard. Maybe Demetri wasn't joking, maybe they really were supernatural creatures.

"Edward."

Felix opened the cell faster than light and threw Edward inside, but before I could blink he snatched me around the waist and held me up to his full height and slammed the cell door behind me.

"Put me down." I said forcefully, but I knew he wouldn't.

"Let her go." Demetri and Edward said at the smae time but for two different reasons.

"Aw come on Demetri, let me have a little fun with the human pleeeaaaaase" He asked mockingly twirling me around.

" Just take her upstairs and be good." he repiled.

"Edward I'll be fine."

"What's with all theese promises today?" Felix pushed me gently through the door of the dungeon hall and up a narrow stairway. He threw me over his shoulder despite my screams and raced faster than a bullet up to the ballroom. The grand doors swung open to reveal the group of vampires just as they were a few days ago. Aro was standing upon the steps that led to this throne awaiting my arrival.

"Bella, how wonderful to see your shinnig face again." The crowds parted as I moved foward and each of them eyed me with a look of...hunger. I guessed.

"Is it true?"

"What my dear?"

"That you're all vampires?"

"Demetri told you, yes?"

"He said I would become like you, why? Why me, what's the point of all of this. why don't you just kill me?"

There was a hushed silence around the room after my words. I could hear a mixture of deep growls and chuckles grow around the room.

"Beleive me Ms.Swan there are many here who would love to do the honors, especially some of the...men.

He paused eyeing some people, vampires, whatever, around the room.

"But you see I think you will be very valuable in your vampire state to my forces. You remember Santino?" A tall dark curly haired vampire with deep set eyes and a beautiful face stepped foward, his skin was paler than the others and his eyes were...blue. That was strange. I hadn't noticed the difference between his eyes and all the others when he captured me in the alleyway.

"Yes." I said with distaste, but not that apparent.

"Santino took you because he could see what abilitly you would have if and when you became a vampire. Now Ms.Swan I have something extraordinary to tell you. When you change you wil have the power to manipulate the life around you, and become immune to most of our powers, as you already are.

"What Santino has told me is that when you are at a state of high emotion just by touching a human or vampire you can suck the life right out of them!" he giggled in delight. "Isn't that amazing. I've never seen something so brilliant in all my years."

"You expect me to change for _you?_"

"I expect you to feel the potential of where this good go Ms.Bella Swan, and if you don't come willingly..." He bent down so we were eye to eyes just six inches apart. "...if you don't cooperate, I will simply kill Edward."

_No, no, no, no, no._

I could have killed him right then and there. I knew at once I had no choice. I couldn't let Edward die, I just couldn't.

"You evil, son of a bitch." I smacked his cold hard dry face so hard my hand was immediatly covered in bruses. Some of the others gasped some laughed. I would later learn that it probably felt like a feather on his skin. But my act was disrespectful defiance, something that you just couldn't do to the Volturi. Faster than a thought his hand grasped around my neck and lifted me off the ground. He was stone still but calm.

He chuckled at me dangling and gasping for air.

"Ms. Swan it's either you join us, and be ound to the volturi forever, and Edward lives. Or if you don't, well you know the consequences, and you will just become a vampire...So what will it be." He put my back down on the ground and I began to cry. He had broken me.

"Fine...Just don't hurt him." I began to cry harder.

"Good Bella, very good." He said to me like a caring father. He nodded towards Felix who picked me up and over to the door.

"And Bella!" he called before we could leave. I turned to meet his evil glare.

"If you tell him about this I will have to kill him infront of you."

It was at that moment that I swore on the world that one day when I had that power he spoke of, I would take every joy in killing Aro Volturi if it is the last thing i do.

**Okay there it is, now Review and Review a lot or I don't know how fast Chp 8 will come. So chop chop and click that little button on the bottom of your screen!!**


	8. VolterraII

**Yes I know it's been ages. If you've found a way to stick with the story then thank you. I own none of the twilight characters soooo. yeah that sucks for me. This is the second part of Volterra I cleverly named Voltera II. I got a little creative and I hope y'all like it. (hahhahahah y'all) Anyway Enjoy, and Review!!!!!!**

Volterra II

**Omniscient POV **

Aro was sitting alone in the marble ballroom on his center stone chair, thinking. From the right, the long grey stone door that led to the dungeons of the Volterra castle opened. Demetri emerged alone and approached his master with caution.

"Master Aro, forgive my inquisition but pray do tell when the two humans shall join us, it has been a month and their fondness has grown to a vile degree. It seems as though they have both kept their promise not to reveal your threats."

The wise old vampire rose from his throne and walked around his servant, patted his cheek, and walked to the back of the hall. He approached a long portrait of a woman more beautiful than life itself. Her beauty matched that of Rosalie Hale but with dark chestnut hair and red brilliant eyes.

"Demetri, you have been my faithful servant for so many years and you have never questioned my schemes or motives not once. So this time and only this time I will tell you. In fact I am glad to tell someone other than my brothers for this plan has been running around in my mind for years and I didn't think it possible until you brought the girl to me. And when Mr. Masen came soon after it was such luck. If you only knew."

Demetri waited as Aro continued to stare at the portrait of the vampire. All those who dwelled in Volterra Castle knew the exquisite face and the name that went with it but not the story.

"So," Aro continued, " Demetri do you know who this woman is?" he gestured towards the painting.

"It is Regina Katerina Volterra, the first Queen of Volterra and the oldest vampire known to our kind."

"Yes very true. Demetri excellent. Do you know how she died?"

"Yes my Lord but how does she relate to the humans."

Aro showed no reaction but Demetri's petulance unnerved him which was a rare thing for the vampire King.

"Patience my son," he paused. " Regina Katerina was the oldest of our time _but not the first_ Vampire to exist. In knowing her for only a short amount of time she did not reveal to me how she had come to be, but yes, she is our mother. Her venom runs through all of us. And in her human life she bore a son. He was called Gianfranco, and he was half vampire. I assume her mate later changed her. But now you see there is an undetected lineage of hers roaming the earth. When I last met with Regina Volterra she told me of a woman who would emerge years from now who would be her last and final descendant......A Seer of our kind came upon Regina Volterra as she were traveling to Sicily. And this seer was a young pixie like girl, she told me. The seer said a human girl would come to Volterra unknowingly and that she would rule over all of our kind and all would love her and she would the Queen forever. And of course I cannot let that happen. The Seer told Regina Volterra that her daughter would have the power of Life and Death and at the time she did not understand the Seer. But when you brought me Ms. Isabella Swan I knew at once the prophecy was true and that the girl must be changed. The girl is protected by some power, you cannot kill her Demetri. When I told young that I would hurt his darling I lied. She must be protected by the everlasting power of Regina Volterra, the same power that protects this castle. In order to destroy her she must become a vampire."

Demetri was dumbfounded. Never had he heard such a tale and nor could he commit to the idea that the beauty locked away and in the arms of the millionaire was the descendent of the most powerful vampire of all time.

"And what does Mr Masen have to do with this?" he asked. And now Aro's time with Demetri had ended. The ancient vampire rolled back his medieval sleeves and approached his faithful page.

"He, is her guardian. Only the most ancient vampires have guardians and I could tell as soon as you brought him to me he was hers and we can only kill her when he is dead and he must always be in her form so if we change her we must change him." He smirked. "I see you're jealousy it is louder than Felix's arrogance. I'm sorry you will never have her. I know Demetri how you truly feel." And now Aro bent to were Demetri knelt and in one swift motion ripped his head from his kneck. At this moment Marcus and Caius emerged from the shadows.

"It was a pitty he was our best tracker. " Marcus announced.

" I saw his desire for her the moment I touched his cheek. He would have died in his attempt to protect her. And if he had managed to spring her free from Volterra she might be lost forever."

"Wise move, my brother." Caius added.

"Yes, I know." He said looking over his shoulder. The three watched the purple smoke rise from the pile of Demetri's stone cold body parts. Felix came through the door from the smell of his friend's burning ice carcass. He was shocked but he made no motion to protest. He was in no position to oppose the powerful three.

"Bring us the girl." It was Aro's word. And Felix carried out the demand.

**BPOV**

Felix lifted his head and raced up the stairs. He was gone for only a short while and when he returned he entered our cell. Edward held me close to him but the vampire's strength was immeasurable.

"Bella!" Edward cried out. But I knew this was it, this was going to be our last moment.

"Edward, it's alright, I love you." I winced. "Goodbye."

"NO! BELLA! NO!" He screamed and reached through the stone. Tears overflowed from my eyes as Felix zoomed me up the stairs. I arrived in the ballroom filled with purple smoke. Emerging from the lavender mist was Aro. It was time for me to protect Edward it was time for me to join Aro and become a monster. I hadn't even tried to think about drinking blood yet but I was sure it would be a hard existence if I let myself live that long.

Aro approached and bent his head down towards me. He touched my cheek and shook his head. "Absolutely marvelous."

"Sorry my dear this will hurt a lot." I closed my eyes and his teeth sunk into my neck. Surprisingly I felt no pain as he drank from me. I could feel the painless rush of my blood out of my body. The other three in the room watched with shocked faces as I sat still and a warm tingle ran through my veins. Aro leaned back spellbound by me. I wasn't sure why he was so starry eyed. Then I felt the most brilliant heat run through me and it felt amazing. And then I was as cold as ice.

I stood up and felt exhilarated. My eyes saw everything. I smelled everything and heard everything. The air particles were so big and danced around I was so surprised to feel this way. And then I smelled it the intoxicating aroma coming from the passage where I'd come. I moved toward the thresh-hold but a group of guards appeared and held me back.

"Not now my sweet." Aro came toward me and picked me up from the floor. I was carried up a stone spiral staircase and placed on a white bed in a wide open room.

"Where is he?" I asked.

"Who dearest?" The ancient asked. And the truth was, I didn't know. But I felt this deep longing for him. He was so close.

"Bring him to me." I commanded petulantly.

"Rest now my sweet you've had an amazing transformation I will bring you something to quench your thirst.

He left me alone in the room as I wondered who I longed for. I was swept away with everything around me. And then I heard it.

There was the sound of a screaming from down bellow and I burst from the room. There he was as one of the ancient pulled from his neck. The scent of him drove me wild. But a pain much greater rose to my chest and I felt my whole body quake. The shaking spread from me to the castle and the stone foundation began to crack. The ache on my heart was so great I put my hand to my chest and then I was dead.

**There is more where this came from review people i promise a new chapter by Wednesday night and I'm just getting started. I have to work on heartbeat so by Friday there will be another Chapter of Heartbeat. :) **


End file.
